Le Journal Secret de Yuki
by Fantony
Summary: Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu. Traduction de ma fic "Yuki's secret diary"
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: **_Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer**: _Non, je ne possède pas les droits d'auteur de Gravitation. Mais je les ai notés en premier sur la liste que j'ai envoyée au Père Noël! ;-_)

**Note**: _Il s'agit de la traduction de ma fanfic "Yuki's secret diary". Eh oui, habituellement je n'écris qu'en anglais mais Lalafantasy, par le biais d'un commentaire sur "Addictions" (la seule traduction que j'avais postée jusqu'ici), m'a convaincue de le faire. Je suis désolée si mon style en français est un peu lourd: bien qu'habitant en France, cela fait presque 10 ans que je ne lis et n'écris qu'en anglais alors mon français "littéraire" est un peu rouillé et je ne suis jamais contente du résultat lorsque j'écris en français! Du coup, je ne suis pas non plus habituée à la façon dont s'expriment les personnages de Gravitation dans notre langue puisque j'ai les mangas en anglais (je n'ai que le volume 1 et 12 en français mais j'ai trouvé la traduction horrible --désolée, je ne cherche à vexer personne!-- que je m'en suis arrêtée là!) et j'ai vu l'animé en anglais et en VOST anglais donc bon... J'espère que ce sera lisible quand même!! Oh, et dernière chose: bien sûr, je vais être un peu en décalage par rapport aux dates, puisqu'en anglais, j'ai rééllement commencé le 18 novembre! Voilà Voilà! :) _

**

* * *

**

**18 novembre**

Bon sang, tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles ce soir ! C'est quoi cette envie soudaine d'emprunter mon ordinateur portable ? J'avais peur que tu n'ailles fourrer ton nez dans mes documents et que tu ne découvres mon petit secret !

Ces pages Word entières à travers lesquelles je m'adresse à « toi » quand tu n'es pas là ou lorsque tu dors, sûrement parce que… eh bien… j'ai l'habitude de t'avoir à mes côtés et que… erm… je m'ennuie sans toi. Ca, bien sûr, je ne te le dirai jamais. Je ne sais pas si on peut mourir d'une hémorragie en saignant du nez, mais je ne veux certainement pas tenter le coup. Tu pourrais éclabousser de sang le papier peint tout neuf du salon. Hors de question !

Maintenant que j'y pense, je ne suis pas sûr non plus que j'aimerais que tu tombes sur le dossier dans lequel je garde toutes les jolies photos et vidéos de toi que je trouve sur internet. (Ce dossier fait déjà 3,90 Go ! Je dois être cinglé…)

C'est pour ça que je suis resté à côté de toi pendant tout le temps que tu as passé devant le pc. Pour être sûr que tu ne fouilles pas partout. Désolé si tu as cru que je restais avec toi juste pour te regarder faire des recherches sur les coatis*, simplement parce que tu en as vu un à la télé et que tu as trouvé ça mignon ! Excuse-moi mais j'ai des choses bien plus importantes que ça à faire dans la vie comme… euh… boire une bière et euh… Bon, on s'en fout, ça n'a aucune importance !

Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cet infâme fond d'écran de Sakuma ? Quand est-ce que tu as mis ça, sale gamin ? ! Quand je suis allé chercher mon briquet ??

Enfin bref. Maintenant tu dors à poings fermés ET tu ronfles ET ça m'agace prodigieusement. J'en reviens pas que même quand tu dors, tu fais plus de bruit qu'une locomotive à vapeur ! Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai un peu de silence et de tranquillité dans cette vie ??!

Bon, maintenant je crois que je vais passer les dix prochaines minutes à effacer les 81 textos que tu m'as envoyés du boulot (je me demande si Seguchi serait content de savoir que tu passes plus de temps à m'envoyer des messages qu'à bosser alors qu'il te paye une fortune pour ça !)

« Prkoi tu réponds jms espèce d'enfoiré ?! » Wow ! Ca c'est ce que j'appelle de la poésie ! Nan mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je réponde à « Yuki, je t'm + que les Pocky** à la fraise » ou « Hiro est malade, il vient 2 passer 1h enfermé ds les toilettes » ?

Je dois avouer que j'ai déjà pensé (au moins une centaine de fois !) à m'acheter un nouveau téléphone portable sans te le dire et vendre celui-ci à un magazine « people » pour 50 millions de yen. Et puis je me suis ravisé. Il est préférable que certains messages ne restent qu'entre toi et moi. *sourire vicieux* T'as de la chance, pour cette fois !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues! ;-)_

_* Le coati est un de mes animaux préférés! Il fait partie de la famille des procyonidés (même famille que les ratons-laveurs). Je peux rester des heures devant leur enclos au zoo de Lille! héhé! Si vous ne connaissez pas, tapez ce nom sous "google images"! ;-)_

_** J'ignore si dans la version française, ils ont laissé le mot "Pocky" ou s'ils ont traduit par "Mikado"...._


	2. 19 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _Oui, Gravitation est à moi! Murakami est juste une usurpatrice!! (*nez qui s'allonge*)_

**Note:** _Merci pour les reviews, c'est très gentil! Aujourd'hui, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup (19 et 20 novembre), car si je veux rattraper la version anglaise (j'en suis au chapitre 15, peut-être 16 si j'arrive à le finir ce soir), je dois mettre les bouchées doubles! héhé! Je ne suis toujours pas contente de la version française, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé! :)_

_*****************************************************************_

**19 novembre. **

Comment as-tu osé me faire la morale par rapport aux cookies au chocolat ? J'en ai seulement mangé cinq.

Bon d'accord, peut-être six.

Douze, en fait. (j'ai mangé les six derniers quand tu étais au téléphone avec Hiro)

Le paquet entier.

Alors, t'es content ?

Mais j'ai déjà effacé les traces. J'ai jeté l'emballage à la poubelle et j'ai mis les épluchures de carottes au-dessus. Et demain matin, je ferai semblant de ne plus trouver le paquet et je t'accuserai d'avoir mangé les derniers.

Nan, sérieusement, ça valait la peine de bouder ? Toute la soirée ? Mec, t'es pire qu'une femme !

Et encore, je ne t'ai pas dit que Seguchi s'était pointé ce matin avec une boîte pleine d'éclairs au chocolat et de religieuses à la framboise. J'ai tout mangé avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de poser la main dessus. C'est sûrement ce que je préfère chez Tohma. Il m'apporte toujours de délicieux gâteaux (très chers !) de la boulangerie française, je mange tout en moins d'une minute sans lui laisser la moindre miette, et pourtant il continue de me regarder en souriant comme si j'étais la Huitième Merveille du Monde. Peut-être pense-t-il que je le suis vraiment (qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?). Soit ça, soit il essaie de me gaver comme une oie et de me transformer en foie gras pour Noël.

Enfin, ne crois pas t'en sortir aussi bien hein ! Demain, c'est ton jour de congé, et je vais compter tous les Pocky que tu mangeras sur la journée. Je jure que je vais le faire !

Ps. J'ai renommé le fichier « Le journal secret de Yuki » en « Transcendantalisme dans la poésie d'Emerson », le dossier devrait être beaucoup plus en sécurité comme ça !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :)_

* * *


	3. 20 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _Oui, Gravitation est à moi! Murakami est juste une usurpatrice!! (*nez qui s'allonge*)_

**Note:** _Merci pour les reviews, c'est très gentil! Aujourd'hui, je poste deux chapitres d'un coup (19 et 20 novembre), car si je veux rattraper la version anglaise (j'en suis au chapitre 15, peut-être 16 si j'arrive à le finir ce soir), je dois mettre les bouchées doubles! héhé! Je ne suis toujours pas contente de la version française, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé! :) La plupart du temps, je m'inspire plus du manga que de l'animé, donc les répliques (notamment de Yuki) sont un peu plus "trash" parfois. _

**Attention!** _Dans ce chapitre, il y a des jeux de mots faits à partir de termes anglais ou japonais, vous trouverez de petites notes explicatives à la fin du chapitre_

**_*************************************************************_**

**20 novembre**

Putain, je te déteste sale enfoiré ! Comment tu as pu me faire ça ??

Inviter le violeur de lapins à la maison (c'était ça, ton idée de «passer du bon temps » avec moi durant ton jour de congé ? Laisse-moi te dire que j'avais en tête des plans quelque peu différents, moi !!) ET me laisser seul avec lui pendant deux (très longues !) heures pour aller participer à une émission de radio que tu avais oubliée ??

T'as de la chance que je t'aime (même si je ne te le dirai jamais !) sinon je t'aurais tranché la gorge avec un couteau rouillé !

Ce mec m'a rendu complètement fou !! Tu te rends compte qu'il m'a fait prendre le thé avec son affreux lapin rose et qu'il m'a fait regarder un épisode entier de Pokémon avec lui ??

Non, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça fait, d'avoir un attardé mental de 30 ans et quelque qui tape dans ses mains et saute partout chaque fois qu'il entend cette chose jaune bizarre crier « Pika Pika ! Pikachu ! »

« Ouaaais !! Les Pokemon connaissent Shu-chan ! Pika Pika ! Pikashu-chan ! » _(1)_

Bon sang ! Il prend quoi comme drogue, ce mec ?!

Ok, peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû lui proposer de jouer à cache-cache, et lui dire que je compterai jusque 100 avant d'aller le chercher (je savais qu'il n'aurait aucune idée de combien de temps ça prendrait puisque cet abruti sait seulement compter sur ses doigts et qu'il n'en a que dix) alors que je suis finalement retourné sur le PC et que je ne l'ai _jamais_ cherché. Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me débarrasser de lui et avancer un peu dans mon boulot.

Et puis sérieusement, je savais qu'il était débile, mais ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il serait assez stupide pour aller se cacher dans le frigo. Promis.

La prochaine fois, je lui proposerai de jouer à _Queenie Queenie who's got the ball ?_ _(2) _: je serai la Queenie(et ne ris pas ! Qui a des cheveux roses et porte des mini-shorts ? Alors, qui c'est la Queen, hein ?? _(3)_) et je jetterai la balle par la fenêtre.

Ah, au fait, tu pensais que j'avais oublié ?

**Nombre de Pocky mangés aujourd'hui : 53 ½** (ouais, je suis sympa, je ne compte pas le demi-Pocky qui est tombé de ta bouche quand je t'ai dit que Bruce Willis était un fantôme dans le Sixième Sens. Je me demande si tu as vraiment vu le film ! Je préfère penser que tu t'es endormi avant la fin mais j'ai comme un doute…)

En tout cas, je préfèrerais gerber et manger mon propre vomi plutôt que de te dire pourquoi je faisais tous ces petits bâtons dans mon carnet aujourd'hui : nan, sans déconner, faut quand même être désespéré pour compter le nombre de Pocky que mange son petit copain. Ca craint !

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :)_

_(1) « Pika » veut dire « étinceler, briller » en japonais et c'est ce que dit Ryuichi dans la version japonaise de l'animé lorsqu'il dessine avec Shuichi « Pika Pika ! » et « Shu-chan » est le surnom qu'il donne à Shuichi donc il y a un jeu de mots entre "Pikachu" et "Pika-shu-chan"_

_(2) Queenie Queenie who's got the ball ? est un jeu pour enfants dans lequel la « Queenie » doit lancer le ballon par-dessus son épaule, puis se retourner et deviner quel joueur l'a attrapé (forcément, Yuki espère qu'en lançant le ballon par la fenêtre, Ryu sera assez stupide pour sauter par la fenêtre pour l'attraper)_

_(3) Il y a un jeu de mots ici entre la « Queenie » du jeu et « Queen » qui veut dire « reine » en anglais, mais aussi « homosexuel » (mais de manière péjorative)_


	4. 21 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _Gravitation appartient à Isaac Newton, ouaip!_

**Note:** _Encore merci pour les reviews! Encore deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui! (21 et 22 novembre) car, comme je l'ai dit, si je veux rattraper la version anglaise (j'en suis au chapitre 16), je dois mettre les bouchées doubles! héhé! Je ne suis toujours pas contente de la version française, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé! :) La plupart du temps, je m'inspire plus du manga que de l'animé, donc les répliques (notamment de Yuki) sont un peu plus "trash" parfois. _

_Si vous voyez un chiffre entre parenthèses au cours de l'histoire, c'est que vous trouverez une explication sur le terme ou l'expression qui viennent d'être employés à la fin du chapitre. _

**

* * *

**

**21 novembre. **

Non, même pas vrai, je ne boude pas.

Gagner une partie de Scrabble avec le mot « Kiwi », «W » sur une « lettre compte triple » et « K » sur un « mot compte triple », ce n'est pas être bon au Scrabble, c'est avoir le cul bordé de nouilles. Nuance.

_« T'es qu'un mauvais perdant, Yuki ! »_

N'importe quoi !! J'aime bien gagner, c'est tout.

Enfin, je préfère que tu crois cela plutôt que tu ne comprennes la vraie raison de mon agacement.

Demain matin, tu vas partir pour trois jours entiers. Deux concerts à Fukuoka.

_« Je vais te manquer ? »_

_« Tu rêves ! Ca me fera des vacances ouais ! Trois jours de tranquillité ! Ah, et rends moi service, ne reviens plus, sale mioche ! »_

_« Yuki !!! Enfoiré !! Comment tu peux être aussi cruel ??! »_

Trois jours de tranquillité, tu parles ! J'ai tellement l'habitude que tu m'embêtes tout le temps que la seule idée de passer trois putain de jours tout seul dans un appartement silencieux me fout la trouille. Si tu savais à quel point tu vas vraiment me manquer, tu me ferais une attaque cardiaque.

Un bref coup d'œil en bas à droite de mon écran me fait réaliser qu'il n'est que minuit dix (même si ça fait plus d'une heure que tu ronfles), ce qui veut dire que nous avons encore quelques heures avant que K ne débarque dans la chambre et ne te pointe son magnum sur la tempe pour te faire sortir du lit. Je vais te réveiller et faire en sorte que tu te souviennes bien à qui tu appartiens pendant que tu seras loin de moi… *sourire vicieux*

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire! ;-)_


	5. 22 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _Gravitation appartient à Isaac Newton, ouaip!_

**Note:** _Encore merci pour les reviews! Encore deux chapitres d'un coup aujourd'hui! (21 et 22 novembre) car, comme je l'ai dit, si je veux rattraper la version anglaise (j'en suis au chapitre 16), je dois mettre les bouchées doubles! héhé! Je ne suis toujours pas contente de la version française, mais bon, au moins j'aurais essayé! :) La plupart du temps, je m'inspire plus du manga que de l'animé, donc les répliques (notamment de Yuki) sont un peu plus "trash" parfois. _

_**Si vous voyez un chiffre entre parenthèses au cours de l'histoire, c'est que vous trouverez une explication sur le terme ou l'expression qui viennent d'être employés à la fin du chapitre.** _

**22 novembre**

* * *

**5.46pm**

Alors voilà, tu es parti ce matin, et je m'ennuie tellement que je viens de m'inscrire sur le forum officiel de Bad Luck. Ca fait pitié, hein ?

Mon pseudo, c'est « I-love-my-glory-hole.5 » _(1)_. J'ai dû ajouter ".5" parce que bizarrement, « I-love-my-glory-hole » était déjà pris. Et moi qui pensais être original !

Wow! Je ne savais pas que tes fans étaient aussi tarés !

Il y en a un a qui a pris comme pseudo « Sakuma Ryuichi ». Je vais aller voir ses messages.

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posté le 19/08/2008 – 3.51pm**

KUMAGURO ET MOI, ON ADORE SHU-CHAN, IL BRILLE !!

POURQUOI ON NE PEUT PAS ECRIRE EN ORANGE SUR CE FORUM ? LE NOIR CA NE BRILLE PAS DU TOUT !!

* * *

Ok, c'est LE vrai.

Et puis, il n'y a que lui pour être con au point de mettre son vrai nom en pseudo et pour autoriser son numéro de portable et son adresse à s'afficher sur son profil. Sa stupidité a atteint des limites que je pensais inaccessibles.

Putain ! J'ai failli m'étouffer en lisant ses derniers messages ! Il les a postés il y a quelques minutes à peine !

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posté le 22/11/2008 – 5.12pm**

Tat-chan m'a dit que si je l'embrassais avec la langue, il me ramènerait un caleçon de Shuichi la prochaine fois qu'il irait chez Yuki-san !

* * *

**Fier d'être gay – posté le 22/11/2008 – 5.23pm**

Oh mon dieu ! Tu es le vrai Ryu ??? Si oui, peux tu me prendre un caleçon de Shuichi aussi ? Je t'enverrai mon adresse par MP. STPPPPPP !!!!

* * *

**BlindGame1989 – posté le 22/11/2008 – 5.32pm**

Fier d'être gay, t'es trop naïf ! Je sais que tu viens de t'inscrire sur le forum mais tu ne vois pas que cet abruti est un usurpateur ? Ca fait des mois qu'il dit à tout le monde qu'il est vrai le vrai Sakuma, mais sérieusement, tu crois que le vrai Ryu serait aussi stupide ? Ce gars au-dessus, on dirait qu'il a 5 ans ! Hey , le faux Ryu, fais nous plaisir, retourne à la maternelle, pauv' con !

* * *

**Sakuma Ryuichi – posté le 22/11/2008 – 5.37pm**

MECHANT !! JE SUIS LE VRAI RYUICHI ET JE T'AIME PAS DU TOUT ! NA NO DA !

* * *

C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ??!!!

Note pour plus tard : tuer mon idiot de frère s'il tente de s'approcher de la chambre !!

* * *

**1.17am**

Purée, je viens de regarder deux films d'horreur pouraves ( un avec des rats tueurs et l'autre avec des zombies), il est presque 1h30 du matin et mon téléphone reste désespérément silencieux.

Même pas le moindre petit texto depuis que tu es parti.

Ca me démange de t'appeler depuis le moment même où tu as refermé la porte derrière toi ce matin mais j'ai été assez fort jusque là pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Tu serais assez stupide pour penser que tu me manques déjà horriblement et que je ne peux pas vivre une journée sans toi.

Et tu aurais sacrément raison !

Putain ! Qu'est –ce que je suis devenu ? Qu'as-tu fait de moi, sale gamin ?

* * *

**1.48am**

Je préfère ne pas imaginer l'air bêta et soulagé que j'ai dû avoir lorsque mon portable a sonné et que le mot « Baka » est apparu sur l'écran. J'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer à nouveau.

_« Yukiiiiiiii !! Tu ne dormais pas, si ?? En fait, je sais que non ! Oh, j'aurais voulu que tu sois là ce soir, c'était génial ! … bla bla bla… Après on est allé dans un restaurant indien, c'était trop bon… bla bla bla… Je t'aime… bla bla bla… Hiro a renversé de la sauce au curry sur sa chemise… bla bla bla… Tu me manques… Bla bla bla… Je me suis trompé, j'ai pris ta brosse à dent alors tu dois avoir la mienne… bla bla bla… Désolé, je dois y aller ! Suguru m'engueule ! Il dit qu'il essaye de dormir et que je fais trop de bruit ! Oh, tu devrais voir son pyjama ! Y'a des moutons qui tricotent imprimés dessus ! J'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule que… Hey, Fujisaki ! Rends le moi, enfoiré ! J'te préviens, je vais te casser la… »_

Ouais, moi aussi je vais lui casser la gueule ! Ta voix était aussi énervante que d'habitude, mais je crois que j'aurais pu l'écouter toute la nuit, et ce mioche vient de tout gâcher ! Ca ne fait aucun doute : c'est bien le cousin de Seguchi !!

Tiens, un texto…

_« Désolé ! Suguru a raccroché ! Je te tél 2main ! Je t'm ! ps. T'as intérêt à rêver de moi cette nuit ! :-p »_

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Bien sûr que je vais rêver de toi…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :) _

_(1) Il n'y a pas réellement de traduction pour « Glory hole ». Mot à mot, c'est « trou de gloire ». Bon, sans y aller par quatre chemins, c'est le trou dans lequel on insère un pénis en érection. « Glory Hole », c'est aussi une pratique sexuelle, mais ça je vous laisse chercher par vous-mêmes, hein ! rires. Pour ceux qui ont lu Gravitation EX Volume 1 en anglais, ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par Eiri à la fin, en parlant de Shuichi. _

_PS. Le pyjama à moutons qui tricotent existe vraiment ! Et c'est le mien depuis au moins 10 ans ! Mon mari aimerait que je m'en débarrasse mais c'est tellement plus confortable que les nuisettes sexy ! héhé !! :-D_

* * *


	6. 23 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _Je m'appartiens à moi-même, ce qui n'est déjà pas si mal ! (et donc non, Gravitation ne m'appartient pas, grrr)_

**Note:** _Eh bien, ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette traduction ! Pourtant j'en suis au Chapitre 30 en anglais ! Enfin, c'est toujours le même problème : je ne suis jamais contente de ce que ça donne en français, les idées sont plus simples à retranscrire en anglais ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

_*************************************************************************************************_

**23 novembre. **

**13h06**

Je viens de sortir du lit. Ouais, j'ai fait une grasse mat', et alors ? Au moins, ça fera moins d'heures à tuer avant ton retour.

J'ai besoin de ma dose de café et de nicotine.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable, à côté de l'ordinateur. « 4 nouveaux messages ».

_« Je n'ai déjà plus de Pocky ! Je ne sais pas si je vais survivre ! »_

_« G oublié de dire : Je t'm Yuki ! »_

_« Ouah ! Le ptit déj' était génial ! Le service de chambre ns a apporté de délicieux croissants au lit ! »_

_« Sors du lit, sale paresseux ! »_

Je crois que j'ai encore plus besoin de ma dose de café et de nicotine maintenant.

* * *

**14h19**

Je tire une bouffée de ma cigarette et fixe ce drôle de truc blanc.

La Wii.

Rien que le nom est déjà ridicule.

_« Allez Yuki ! Essaye ! Tu vas adorer ! Même Sakano a trouvé ça drôle ! »_

_« Crève ! J'ai pas du tout envie de passer pour un débile mental à chasser des mouches invisibles devant la télé ! »_

_« Rabat-joie ! »_

Je dois bien avouer, pourtant, que, toi en train de « skier » la dernière fois, vue de dos, c'était … hmm… excitant ! Je ne savais pas que jouer à un jeu vidéo pouvait être aussi érotique.

Bon… comment on fait pour l'allumer cette machine ??...

* * *

**15h35**

D'accord, je veux bien admettre que jouer au « tennis », c'est plutôt marrant. Ou du moins, _c'était_ marrant. Jusqu'à ce que je fasse ce super smash qui m'aurait certainement conduit à la victoire si la manette ne m'avait pas échappé des mains et terminé sa course sur ton hibou. Oui, ce truc horrible que tu as installé sur mon meuble TV. Un truc plein de paillettes avec d'affreux yeux jaunes et qui passe de bleu à violet selon le temps qu'il fait. Jamais rien vu d'aussi kitsch que ça. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que le hibou n'est plus. Paix à son âme.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ferais même une petite danse pour célébrer sa mort, mais pour quelque obscure raison, il se trouve que tu tenais beaucoup à cette chose hideuse. Je m'en fous de devoir te dire ce qui est arrivé au hibou et de briser ton cœur (j'ai l'habitude maintenant), mais je ne veux pas expliquer _comment_ c'est arrivé.

Putain, elle est où, la Super Glue ??!!

* * *

**16h01**

Bien. Le hibou a récupéré sa tête et a regagné sa place sur le meuble TV. L'opération m'a coûté deux tubes et demi de Super Glue, un index gauche collé sur la table basse, 26 minutes de mon précieux temps et 53 gros mots. Je regarde le hibou avec dédain. Créature démoniaque. On dirait qu'il me regarde avec un sourire en coin. Ou peut-être que c'est la bière. Je viens de boire deux canettes. Fallait bien une compensation pour les calories que j'avais brûlées tout à l'heure.

En tout cas, pour la Wii, peut-être que je devrais me contenter du yoga et du step. Ca serait plus sûr.

* * *

**17h10**

Putain ! J'ai un mal de tronche pas possible ! T'entendre jacasser pendant plus d'une heure au téléphone est dangereux pour ma santé.

_« Je te manque ? »_

_« Comme si j'avais le temps de penser à toi ! J'ai plein de boulot moi _(tu parles !),_ contrairement à un petit con de punk qui se prend du bon temps sur la plage, petit déj' au lit… »_

_« Hey !! Tu crois que je m'amuse ici ?! J'ai un concert dans trois heures et demain matin, on doit donner deux interviews à la radio ! »_

_« Pauv' chou… »_

_« Yuki ! »_

Ah la la, c'est trop facile de t'énerver ! Ca me fera toujours marrer !

Enfin, c'était bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles, gamin.

N'est-ce pas pathétique que j'arrive à l'écrire ici, mais que je ne serai jamais capable de te le dire directement ?

* * *

**23h12**

Tatsuha est passé tout à l'heure, et finalement, il est resté dîner avec moi (ou, devrais-je dire, est resté pour que je lui prépare le dîner) et a passé presque toute la soirée ici. Etrangement, je n'étais pas surpris de le voir. J'ai eu un petit sourire sordide aux lèvres quand je me suis souvenu des mots de Sakuma sur le forum hier.

« Hey, salut le frangin ! Ca roule ? Je passais le week-end en ville et je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour faire un petit coucou à mon frère préféré ! » s'exclama-t-il en me pinçant les joues.

« Tu n'as qu'un seul frère, » le raillai-je.

« Raison de plus pour te chérir ! » dit-il en prenant une canette dans le frigo.

Oh je le voyais venir. Il préparait le terrain. Il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour se rapprocher de la chambre mais il n'a jamais réussi à me duper. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais au courant de ses sales affaires. S'il savait que je me suis inscrit sur le forum de Bad Luck, il en tirerait de mauvaises conclusions. (ou plutôt, de bonnes conclusions, pour le coup !!)

En tout cas, c'était vraiment dur de me retenir de rire lors de sa dernière tentative, qui était absolument géniale. Mon idiot de frère est vraiment prêt à tout pour Sakuma.

« Eiri… Je… Je crois que j'ai bu trop de bière et… je… je crois que je me suis pissé dessus… Ca t'embête pas que j'aille dans la chambre et que je t'emprunte un caleçon, hein ? »

J'arrive pas à croire qu'il soit allé aussi loin ! Il mérite un Oscar !

« J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives garder ton caleçon mouillé, abruti, tous mes caleçons sont dans la machine à laver. Pas de bol, frangin ! »

Il est parti le cœur lourd, et j'imagine très bien le moment où il a dû dire à l'autre taré qu'il n'avait pas le caleçon de Shuichi. Qu'est ce que je n'aurais pas donné pour voir ça !

Enfin bon, je vais me coucher. Je vais prendre un somnifère.

Demain soir, tu seras là…

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! **_

_Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui, cet affreux hibou en miniature existe. C'est ce que j'ai ramené à ma mère d'un séjour à la montagne avec l'école. Pour ma défense, c'était il y a seize ans et j'avais dix ans à l'époque. Mon père a eu droit à un renne en plastique et mon frère, à un briquet (sachant qu'il ne fume pas et n'a jamais fumé, mais il y avait une image de Franck Sinatra sur le briquet. Enfin, maintenant que j'y repense, il n'a jamais été fan de Sinatra non plus ! Mouarf !). Merci Maman et Frangin pour avoir fait semblant que c'était de fantastiques cadeaux, contrairement à mon père, qui était plutôt du genre « Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?!! C'est pour ça que tu as dépensé tout l'argent de poche que je t'avais donné ? C'est n'importe quoi ! ». Hahahaha ! :-D_

_PS. Disclaimer supplémentaire : je possède bien une Wii, mais non, Nintendo ne m'appartient pas. C'est nul ! _


	7. 24 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer:** _*jette un coup d'œil au tome 11 du manga, juste à côté d'elle…* Ben non, mon nom n'apparaît toujours pas sur la couverture ! _

**Note:** _Bon, une fois de plus, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette traduction (mais pour la peine, vous avez droit à 2 chapitres d'un coup ! Le 7 et le 8 !), pourtant je suis en train de fignoler le 32__ème__ chapitre de la version anglaise… (je devrais pouvoir le mettre en ligne ce soir ou demain). Mais ça rend vraiment moins bien en français je trouve… Bon, en tout cas, j'ai une bonne excuse, mon fils, Ginji est né le 27 décembre 2009. (oui, oui, comme Ginji Amano des Get Backers : la grand-mère de mon mari était japonaise, et mon mari parle japonais donc il m'avait demandé si nous pouvions donner un prénom japonais à notre fils, et j'ai proposé Ginji, héhé !). Autant dire que je n'ai plus trop le temps de lire et écrire ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

_**Si vous voyez un chiffre entre parenthèses au cours de l'histoire, c'est que vous trouverez une explication sur le terme ou l'expression qui viennent d'être employés à la fin du chapitre.**_

* * *

**24 novembre**

* * *

**10h47**

J'étais en train de dormir comme un loir quand le téléphone a sonné. J'ai cru que c'était toi et je m'apprêtais à t'engueuler. Mais c'était Tohma, et ça m'a encore plus énervé.

"Eiri… Est-ce que tout le monde me déteste?"

Sa question m'a pris au dépourvu. Putain… Me réveiller à dix heures et demie pour me raconter des conneries pareilles !

"Non, pas tout le monde, Tohma. Seulement 99,99% de la population. Je peux retourner dormir maintenant?"

"C'est ce que je pensais…"

Il poussa un soupir et il me fallut plusieurs longues secondes pour réaliser qu'il était en fait en train de pleurnicher. C'est tout le bol que j'ai ! Je poussai un soupir également.

"Bon… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ce coup-ci? Tu as reçu de l'anthrax dans ton courrier ce matin ?"

"C'était mon anniversaire le 20 et personne ne me l'a souhaité. Même pas Mika. En fait, si, Sakano me l'a souhaité. Il m'a même offert des fleurs et des chocolats en forme de coeur, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…"

Des fleurs et des chocolats en forme de coeur??!! Argh…

"Je pensais que toi, tu t'en serais souvenu mais…" poursuivit-il.

"Et comment je pourrais me souvenir d'un truc pareil, putain??!!"

"Eh bien, tu ne l'avais jamais oublié avant…"

"Ouais, ben peut-être parce que tu te pointais chez moi à chaque fois avec un gâteau d'anniversaire?? Ca aide pas mal pour se souvenir de la date! Ecoute, si ça peut te consoler, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de l'anniversaire de Shuichi! L'année dernière, le gamin a dû laisser des post-its un peu partout pour être sûr que je m'en souvienne. Il avait même écrit la date sur chaque feuille de papier toilette. Et je me suis habitué à tous ces post-its alors je ne leur ai plus prêté aucune attention et j'ai fini par oublier son anniversaire. Il était si furax que j'ai cru qu'il allait me tronçonner!"

"Est-ce que je suis si nul que ça pour que même ma propre femme oublie mon anniversaire?"

Bon sang, j'ai déjà assez de pain sur la planche avec tes angoisses existentielles, alors je n'ai pas besoin de celles de mon beau-frère en plus!

Il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour me débarrasser de lui.

"Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé, ok? Joyeux anniversaire!"

"Ah, merci Eiri!! Je suis désolé, je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion dans dix minutes, mais je rappellerai plus tard!!"

Je savais que ça marcherait. Ca marche toujours quand je lui dis que je suis désolé, même si je ne suis pas désolé du tout. Au moins, il arrête de jacasser comme ça.

* * *

**11h12**

Tohma a le moral dans les chaussettes et parce que je suis un gentil garçon, je vais l'aider et mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Bon, d'accord, en d'autres termes, je veux me venger d'avoir été réveillé.

Voici le copier-coller du message que je viens de poster sur le forum de Bad Luck.

_"Salut tout le monde! J'ai le numéro de Shuichi!!! Vous pouvez me croire, c'est une source sûre qui me l'a donné! Si vous le voulez, envoyez-moi un message privé !"_

Je suis sûr que tes fans sont suffisamment débiles pour tomber dans le piège.

Bien sûr, je ne leur donnerai pas ton numéro, je leur donnerai celui de Seguchi à la place! Il l'a donné à très peu de gens, alors j'ai hâte de voir comment il va réagir quand il recevra des dizaines d'appels de fans hystériques.

Ouais, je sais, je suis un salaud, rien de neuf là-dedans.

* * *

**11h23**

J'ai déjà un mail dans ma boîte me disant que j'ai reçu un message privé sur le forum de Bad Luck et qu'il faut que je clique sur le lien pour pouvoir le lire (quel casse-tête!!). Bon, voyons voir…

**Message privé de SAKUMA RYUICHI envoyé lundi 24 novembre à 11h21:**

**Objet: **DONNE-LE MOI!!!

Salut I-love-my-glory-hole.5, (1)

J'ai déjà le numéro de Shu, mais Kumaguro ne l'a pas et il le veut, alors s'il te plaît, donne-le moi ! Na no da ! Je peux même te l'échanger contre mon autographe ! Et je te donnerai ma bague aussi! J'en ai plein!

BISOUS xxx

RYU.

* * *

Ce mec est si débile que parfois, je me demande s'il ne le fait pas exprès.

* * *

**14h31**

Voilà, j'ai reçu un bon paquet de messages et j'ai répondu à chacun d'eux. Ca ne devrait pas tarder à porter ses fruits, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Mwuahahaha!!

Encore quatre heures avant ton retour…

* * *

**17h45**

Je vais partir te récupérer à l'aéroport.

J'ai rangé l'appart (qui était vraiment en bordel), préparé ton plat préféré pour le dîner, et mis mon plus beau costume avec la chemise que tu aimes tant. Ouais, celle qui m'a coûté une petite fortune chez le teinturier la dernière fois que tu m'as éclaboussé de ketchup.

Je ne t'ai même pas dit que j'allais venir te chercher, j'espère que tu apprécieras la surprise.

Putain, j'ai l'impression que je vais à un premier rendez-vous. Je suis à la fois inquiet et tout excité. Et j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade !

Pour être honnête, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça avant. Même pas avec Kitazawa.

Je me demande si tu te rends compte à quel point tu m'as changé. Même si j'ai horreur de l'admettre, tu m'as appris ce qu'était vraiment l'amour.

* * *

**23h55**

Je me souviendrai toujours de ton sourire lorsque tes yeux ont croisé les miens à l'aéroport.

"Je voulais être sûr que tu rentres à la maison le plus rapidement possible."

Tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes de joie.

"Alors je t'ai manqué tant que ça, Yuki? Je le savais! KAWAiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Oui, bien sûr. Je n'ai pas baisé depuis trois jours alors mes couilles me font mal."

"Yukiiiiii!! T'es qu'un salaud, j'te déteste!!"

Oh, ça va, tu sais bien que j'ai toujours besoin de casser l'ambiance, nan ?

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Comme si j'avais peur de laisser échapper des mots gentils de ma bouche. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Ou je le sais trop bien, plutôt.

J'ai peur d'aimer. J'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer, pour de vrai, pour ce que j'ai été, ce que je suis et ce que je serai, alors chaque chose en son temps, je suppose…

Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Je me transforme en grand sentimental !

Oh bon, au diable ma fierté. Je vais te le dire ici : je ne suis pas mécontent que tu sois de retour à la maison. Et c'est une litote.

Maintenant, tu dors ET tu ronfles, mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je dirais même que ça me calme. (je crains pour ma santé mentale maintenant…)

Purée, on dirait que t'es bien parti pour dormir une semaine entière!

Et on l'a fait seulement trois fois!

Amateur!

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :) _

_(1) Il n'y a pas réellement de traduction pour « Glory hole ». Mot à mot, c'est « trou de gloire ». Bon, sans y aller par quatre chemins, c'est le trou dans lequel on insère un pénis en érection. « Glory Hole », c'est aussi une pratique sexuelle, mais ça je vous laisse chercher par vous-mêmes, hein ! rires. Pour ceux qui ont lu Gravitation EX Volume 1 en anglais, ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par Eiri à la fin, en parlant de Shuichi. _


	8. 25 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Gravi... quoi? Ah non, c'est pas à moi… _

_**Note:**__ Bon, une fois de plus, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour cette traduction (mais pour la peine, vous avez droit à 2 chapitres d'un coup ! Le 7 et le 8 !), pourtant je suis en train de fignoler le 32__ème__ chapitre de la version anglaise… (je devrais pouvoir le mettre en ligne ce soir ou demain). Mais ça rend vraiment moins bien en français je trouve… Bon, en tout cas, j'ai une bonne excuse, mon fils, Ginji est né le 27 décembre 2009. (oui, oui, comme Ginji Amano des Get Backers : la grand-mère de mon mari était japonaise, et mon mari parle japonais donc il m'avait demandé si nous pouvions donner un prénom japonais à notre fils, et j'ai proposé Ginji, héhé !). Autant dire que je n'ai plus trop le temps de lire et écrire ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews en tout cas, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)_

* * *

**25 novembre**

* * *

**10h46**

Alors voilà, tu es rentré, et tu as une journée de congé aujourd'hui, et tout est redevenu normal.

Un réveil normal

_"Yuki, t'es si mignon quand tu dors!"  
"Ouais, toi aussi…"  
"C'est vrai??"  
__"Ben ouais c'est vrai. En fait, je te préfère même quand tu es endormi. Tu fais moins de bruit."_

_"Si tu touches encore à mon oreille, t'es mort."  
__"Yuki!! __C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de t'avoir apporté le café au lit, sale ingrat??!!"_

Petit déj' normal

_"Eh, Yuki!! Il est passé où, le pot de Nutella ? Ne me dis pas que tu l'as vidé en même pas trois jours?!!"  
"C'était pour compenser ton absence…"  
"J'ai jamais entendu une excuse aussi pourrie! __T'es qu'un sale goinfre égoïste !!"_

_"Aaaaaargh!!!"  
__"Oups, désolé Yuki! Ca va?"  
"Tu irais bien, toi, si quelqu'un renversait un bol de chocolat chaud sur une partie aussi stratégique de ton anatomie, punk à la con ??!! "_

Heure du bain, normal.

_"Bliiiiiind game again kanari kireteru dooooo oo ooo oo oollll itsuma demo kawara…Eh, qu'est-ce que… __Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!! Pourquoi t'as fermé le robinet d'eau chaude, enfoiré??!!"  
"Pour que tu arrêtes de chanter! Tu fais tellement de boucan que j'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur mon brossage de dents !"_

_"Yuki, qu'est-ce que tu fais, vieux pervers?!! Je peux pas prendre une douche sans être harcelé sexuellement???"  
"Ferme la, sainte Nitouche!"_

Donc tout est normal, sauf moi.

Je suis rongé par un sentiment que je ne connais que trop bien. La culpabilité. Mais cette fois, ça n'a rien à voir avec Kitazawa. Ouais, ça me fait chier de l'admettre mais je me sens coupable par rapport à Tohma, et ça me fait mal au coeur que personne ne lui ait souhaité son anniversaire. Mon dieu, aurais-je un semblant de conscience ??

Alors je viens d'envoyer ce texto à ma soeur:

_"Hé, tête de linotte! Comment t'as fait pour oublier l'anniversaire de ton mari?"_

* * *

**11h07**

Envoyer un texto à Mika était une très mauvaise idée!!

1) Mika m'a rappelé.

2) Mika m'a appelé "Airy-fairy Eiri" (1). J'ai toujours détesté ce surnom!!

3) Elle a fait exprès "d'oublier" l'anniversaire de Tohma. Ca faisait partie d'un plan démoniaque. (cf n°4 pour plus d'information)

4) Il va y avoir une fête surprise aux studios NG samedi soir. Tohma ne le sait pas. C'est pour ça que ça s'appelle une fête SURPRISE.

5) C'est une fête surprise costumée.

6) On est invité.

7) Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais y échapper.

8) Je déteste les fêtes.

9) Je déteste les déguisements.

10) Tu as dit que tu t'occuperais des déguisements.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

* * *

**11h52**

C'est bon, tu m'as démasqué, Sherlock!

_"Eh, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Andrew le hibou?? (2) C'est… de la superglue??"_

_"Hmm, bizarre… Y'a des nouveaux records enregistrés, et la Wii dit que j'ai pris 23 kilos …"_

_"Attends un peu… Yuki, t'as essayé la Wii ?? C'est comme ça qu'Andrew a été décapité ? Tu as lâché la télécommande de la Wii et ça l'a percuté?"_

Ouah ! Je suis impressionné ! J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire une aussi brillante déduction. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait à Fukuoka ? Une greffe de cerveau ?

Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai fini par m'excuser et par te dire que je ferais tout ce que tu voudrais pour le reste de la semaine.

Maintenant j'ai peur.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Que vous ayez aimé ou non cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ! :) _

(1) "Airy-fairy Eiri": je n'arrive pas à rendre le jeu de mots en français alors j'ai laissé tel quel. En fait, c'est un surnom que j'ai trouvé pour Eiri : « airy-fairy » veut dire « farfelu » en anglais, et « eiri » se prononce quasiment de la même façon que « airy », d'où le jeu de mots !

(2) Dans la version anglaise, j'avais écrit « Paul the owl » (« owl » rimant avec « paul ») mais en français, il fallait que ça rime avec « hibou », alors j'ai choisi « Andrew ». Bon, j'aurais pu remplacer le hibou par une chouette et l'appeler Bernadette ! rires.


	9. 26 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé****:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ _Hein ? Non, rien…_

**Note**_**:**__ Désolée une fois de plus pour la mise à jour tardive, mais j'ai également pris beaucoup de retard dans la version anglaise puisque j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 33, que je devrais pouvoir publier aujourd'hui, ou très bientôt en tout cas! Il est bien loin le temps où je parvenais à écrire un chapitre par jour ! Eh oui, je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point un bébé était chronophage ! rires. Bon, allez, pour me rattraper, **OFFRE SPECIALE : 3 CHAPITRES (9, 10 & 11) POUR LE PRIX D'UN ! héhé ! **_

**_Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! :) _**

* * *

**26 novembre.**

Bon, je me suis encore foutu dans une sacrée galère.

Tohma m'a appelé ce matin. J'ai tout de suite compris au ton de sa voix que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"Bon, Seguchi, arrête de tourner autour du pot, j'ai pas que ça à foutre!"

"Très bien... Je me suis disputé avec Mika et elle m'a obligé à dormir sur le canapé la nuit dernière..."

"Bon sang, mais pour qui tu me prends? Un conseiller conjugal ? "

"Pardon, Eiri…"

Encore ce sentiment de culpabilité…

"Bon, ça va, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" ai-je demandé, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas paraître désagréable.

"Je ne sais pas… C'est assez bizarre, en fait… Tout a commencé il y a deux jours. J'ai reçu un texto très étrange…"

Oh, non! J'avais carrément oublié ce truc!

"Et ensuite, j'en ai reçu des dizaines et des dizaines. Que des messages d'amour, et quelques autres me traitant de gay et me disant que je ferais mieux de mourir. Je ne comprends vraiment pas… Il n'y a que quelques personnes qui sont censées avoir mon numéro de téléphone… Enfin, toujours est-il qu'hier soir, je n'arrêtais pas de recevoir des alertes de SMS. Mika s'est énervée– tu sais combien elle est jalouse- et m'a pris le téléphone des mains. Le premier message sur lequel elle est tombée disait _'Salut bébé! Je t'aime! T'es trop sexy! J'ai envie de te voir nu et de lécher du chocolat sur ton ventre! Appelle moi! Ta fan n°1!'_ Elle est entrée dans une telle rage que j'ai bien cru que c'était mon dernier jour sur Terre! Je jure que je n'ai rien fait. Je ne l'ai jamais trompée, et je ne sais même pas qui sont ces gens! Tu me crois, toi, hein, Eiri?"

J'ai rigolé nerveusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?"

"Euuh, non, rien…" ai-je menti, m'éclaircissant la voix. "Tu as pensé à vérifier auprès des gens qui ont ton numéro de portable… Je veux dire... Il a dû y avoir une fuite quelque part... Sakano, par exemple?"

"Sakano ne ferait jamais une chose pareille!"

"…"

"Ah bon, tu crois que... Bon, je l'interrogerai... Bonne journée, Eiri."

Hier, j'ai reconnu que j'utilisais la Wii. C'est suffisant comme confession pour les dix années à venir ! Il est hors de question que j'avoue que j'utilise les forums de Bad Luck_ ET _que c'est moi qui ai donné le numéro de Seguchi à tes fans, en leur faisant croire que c'était le tien…

Ouais, je suis un salaud. Et alors?

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir lu! _**


	10. 27 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé****:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ _Pareil que pour les chapitres 1, et 2, et 3..._

**Note**_**:**__ Désolée une fois de plus pour la mise à jour tardive, mais j'ai également pris beaucoup de retard dans la version anglaise puisque puisque j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 33, que je devrais pouvoir publier aujourd'hui, ou très bientôt en tout cas! Il est bien loin le temps où je parvenais à écrire un chapitre par jour ! Eh oui, je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point un bébé était chronophage ! rires. Bon, allez, pour me rattraper, **OFFRE SPECIALE : 3 CHAPITRES (9, 10 & 11) POUR LE PRIX D'UN ! héhé ! **_

**_Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! :) _**

* * *

**27 novembre.**

Putain, qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça?

Aujourd'hui, alors que tu étais au travail (et que la date butoir pour remettre le manuscrit de mon dernier bouquin approche à grands pas), j'ai parcouru les rues commerçantes de Tokyo dans l'espoir de te dénicher un remplaçant potable pour Andrew le hibou. J'ai finalement atterri dans un tout petit magasin rempli de trucs super kitsch, des masques de catcheurs aux horribles coquilles de moules peintes à la main. Enfin bon, c'est là que je l'ai trouvé. "Il" était parfait. Pas aussi affreux que le hibou, mais quand même, j'étais plutôt fier de ma trouvaille.

Je l'ai placé sur la table basse.

"Oh, qu'est-ce que c'est?" t'es-tu exclamé en rentrant à la maison.

"C'est Roger le Perroquet. Lui aussi, sa couleur change en fonction du temps qu'il fait," j'ai répondu d'un ton détaché, faisant semblant d'être très occupé et relevant à peine les yeux de mon ordinateur.

"Tu veux dire... Yuki... Est-ce que c'est... Un cadeau? … "

"Hmm..."

"KAWAiiiiiiiiiiiiii! J'arrive pas à croire que tu viens de me faire un cadeau! Et c'est même pas mon anniversaire ! Ou Noël! Ou Pâques! Ou la St Valentin! Ou…"

"Ferme la! Tu me donnes mal à la tête! Pas besoin d'en faire tout un fromage, putain ! C'est qu'un perroquet!"

Ce que j'adore ça, quand tu es content!

"Aww… Yuki… Merci, c'est mignon! Mais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas dû… Ce hibou, c'était pas si important que ça pour moi… Et puis, on peut dire qu'on était quitte."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'on était quitte'?"

Tes yeux se sont écarquillés d'étonnement.

"Tu veux dire que tu n'avais pas remarqué?"

"Remarqué quoi?"

"Euuh... non... rien!"

"REMARQUE QUOI?"

"Euuuh… Tu te souviens, ce vieux vase qui était à droite, sur le meuble TV?"

"Le vase de l'ère Meiji que j'avais hérité de mon arrière-grand-père?"

Dès que la question m'a échappé des lèvres et que j'ai vu ton air embarrassé, c'est devenu clair comme de l'eau de roche.

"Ne me dis pas que…"

"Oh, ça va, c'était de ta faute, en fait. Tu avais été si méchant avec moi que je faisais de la boxe dans Wii Sports pour évacuer, j'imaginais que c'était à toi que je donnais des coups de poing. C'est là que la manette m'a glissé des mains, a percuté le vase, qui est tombé et qui s'est cassé en mille morceaux. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas eu de mal à deviner ce qui était arrivé à mon hibou, puisque j'avais justement rencontré le même problème!"

J'en suis resté bouche bée. J'ignore encore ce qui devrait me mettre le plus en colère. Que tu aies cassé le vase ? Que tu t'imaginais me donner des coups de poing ? Ou que j'aie dû aller dans un magasin vraiment craignos parce que je culpabilisais d'avoir décapité ton hibou?

"Tu te rends compte de ce que ce vase signifiait pour moi?" Je t'ai demandé sur un ton très sec.

Sur tes lèvres s'est dessiné un sourire vicieux.

"Oh oui, je me rends très bien compte! Il était si important pour toi qu'il a disparu il y a plus de cinq mois et que tu ne l'avais même pas remarqué jusqu'à ce soir!"

Aïe!

SHUICHI: 1

EIRI: 0

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que quand je me remémore cette histoire, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Et moi qui pensais que tu avais soudainement eu un trait de génie, à faire des déductions très intelligentes et tout et tout, tu parles!

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**_

-publié le 06.08.2010-


	11. 2930 novembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé****:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Disclaimer**_**:**_ _Un jour, Gravitation sera à moi! *rire démoniaque*_

**Note**_**:**__ Désolée une fois de plus pour la mise à jour tardive, mais j'ai également pris beaucoup de retard dans la version anglaise puisque puisque j'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 33, que je devrais pouvoir publier aujourd'hui, ou très bientôt en tout cas! Il est bien loin le temps où je parvenais à écrire un chapitre par jour ! Eh oui, je n'avais pas imaginé à quel point un bébé était chronophage ! rires. Bon, allez, pour me rattraper, **OFFRE SPECIALE : 3 CHAPITRES (9, 10 & 11) POUR LE PRIX D'UN ! héhé ! **_

**_Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! :) _**

* * *

**29 et 30 novembre**

* * *

**5h01 du matin**

Quelle journée de merde, aujourd'hui.

J'étais en train d'écrire tranquillement quand tu es rentré à la maison et t'es écrié:

"Allez, Yuki! On ferait bien de se préparer ! On doit partir à 19h!"

J'ai soulevé un sourcil.

"Mais de quoi tu parles, sale gamin?"

"De l'anniversaire de Seguchi! T'as déjà oublié?"

"Hmm... Voyons voir... Oui! Alors vas-y tout seul et garde-moi une part de gâteau, ok?"

"Pas question! J'en ai vraiment chié à trouver nos costumes, alors tu ferais bien de te bouger le cul et de te préparer ! "

_Nos costumes?..._ J'avais complètement zappé ce truc! Mon petit doigt me disait que je n'allais pas aimer ça. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Et mon petit doigt avait raison!

"C'EST QUOI CA?"

"Ton costume. C'est mignon, hein? Et ça suit parfaitement avec le mien!"

"Tu te fous de ma gueule?"

"Oh, allez, Yuki! T'avais dit que tu ferais tout ce que je voudrais pour le reste de la semaine!"

"Ouais, eh ben, quand j'ai dit ça, je ne savais pas que tu avais cassé mon vase, putain de punk!"

"T'es un enfoiré, Yuki. Tu as fait cette promesse AVANT l'histoire du vase, alors tu dois tenir ta parole!"

J'ai pris le costume de Grosminet et je me suis enfermé dans la chambre. Quelle promesse à la con ! La prochaine fois, je tournerai sept fois ma langue dans ma bouche avant de parler !

Ce costume est absolument ridicule. Et cette capuche noire avec les oreilles de chat… Oh, putain!

"Yukiiii! T'es prêt?"

"J'irai nulle part habillé comme ça!"

"Ah, commence pas à bouder! Ouvre la porte !"

"Va te faire foutre!"

"Yuki!"

J'ai ouvert la porte et je t'ai lancé un regard noir. Ton costume de Titi était presque aussi ridicule que celui de Grosminet, surtout ce bec orange sur ton nez.

"Wouah! Yuki, t'es trop mignon! T'es le chat le plus mignon que j'aie jamais vu! T'es si mignon comme ça que ça me donne envie de te croquer tout cru!"

"Je pensais que c'était Grosminet qui était censé croquer Titi, pas l'inverse. ET ARRETE DE ME PINCER LES JOUES!"

* * *

Bon, alors, voilà les temps forts de la soirée:

* * *

**LA RENCONTRE AVEC LES FLICS**.

Plus tard, dans la voiture.

"Et le nez rouge, c'est vraiment nécessaire?"

"T'as déjà vu Grosminet sans son nez rouge?"

"Mais j'arrive à peine à respirer avec ça ! Ah, merde, les flics!"

Je garai la voiture.

"Vos papiers, s'il vous plaît!" ordonna le policier.

Ca, c'est tout le bol que j'ai ! Je sortis de la voiture.

"Ecoutez, mon permis est dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, et ça ne va pas être facile de le prendre, avec le costume et tout ça."

"Je vois... Vous refusez de me montrer vos papiers, hein?"

"C'est pas ce que j'ai dit! Et puis, vous ne voyez pas que je suis Yuki Eiri, l'écrivain ? Et le punk à cheveux roses à l'intérieur de la voiture, c'est Shuichi Shindo, le chanteur de Bad Luck."

Le policier moustachu me regarda et haussa un sourcil.

"Oui, bien sûr. Ravi de vous rencontrer. Je suis la reine Elizabeth II et mon collègue que vous voyez là, c'est Batman. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien souffler dans l'alcotest..."

"Va te faire foutre, connard!"

"Très bien. Excès de vitesse, refus d'obtempérer, outrage à agent... Ca va vous coûter cher, Grosminet!"

Je grinçai des dents, luttant contre une irrépressible envie de lui foutre mon poing sur la gueule et de lui faire ainsi ajouter à sa liste "violence sur agent".

"Très bien," dis-je sèchement. "Shuichi, viens prendre mon permis. Il est dans ma poche arrière."

Putain! Je préfère ne pas imaginer cette image de nous deux à ce moment précis. Moi, penché vers l'avant dans ce costume ridicule, une cigarette pendue à mes lèvres, et toi et ton costume de Titi, debout derrière moi, occupé à défaire la fermeture éclair de mon costume pour attraper mon permis dans la poche arrière de mon jean.

Mon dieu! Y-a-t-il quelque chose de plus gay et de plus humiliant que ça?

"Ah, tenez, là... Il est écrit Uesugi Eiri, et non Yuki Eiri," railla le policier.

"Mais bon sang! Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de nom de plume?"

"Hmm… C'est vrai que sur la photo, on dirait vraiment Yuki Eiri…"

"Bien sûr, puisque c'est moi!"

Il jeta un regard plus attentif à la photo, puis à moi, puis de nouveau à la photo.

"Bon, ça va... Si vous me signez un autographe pour ma femme et que votre petit copain là, en signe un pour ma fille, peut-être que je fermerai les yeux, hein?"

"Ah, tu vois... Je t'avais dit que tu roulais trop vite... Alors, qui est-ce qui avait raison, hein?" tu te moquas lorsque nous reprîmes place à l'intérieur de la voiture.

"Oh, ça va, ferme-la, enfoiré! T'as déjà essayé de conduire avec des pattes de chat géantes aux pieds ?"

* * *

**LA FETE.**

Tu frappas à la porte du bureau de Seguchi. La porte s'entrouvrit et tu fus accueilli par un Magnum 44 sur la tempe.

"Mot de passe?"

Ta gorge se serra.

"Oh, euuh… Tohma-est-un-tordu."

"C'est bon."

La porte s'ouvrit complètement et nous laissa voir le propriétaire du pistolet... Dark Vador.

"Je pensais que l'arme de Dark Vador était un sabre laser, pas un Magnum, K," je le raillai.

"Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, mon chaton!" Il éclata d'un rire sarcastique.

Il n'était pas le seul à rire.

"Je vous préviens, le premier qui rit encore, je le tue!"

Tout le monde était déjà là. Hiro était déguisé en Jack Sparrow de Pirates des Caraïbes et était apparemment le DJ de la soirée, Ayaka en Pocahontas, Sakano en… euh… homme d'affaires déprimé, Mika en Dorothée du Magicien d'Oz, Noriko en Wonder Woman, Suguru en…

"Eh, Suguru! Qu'est-ce que tu fous enveloppé dans ce drap blanc? Tu viens de sortir du lit? Et c'est quoi cette fausse barbe?" demandas-tu.

"Ca se voit pas? Je suis Aristote!"

Tu clignas des yeux, perplexe.

"Ah… J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce chanteur. Il est bien?"

Fujisaki se claqua la main sur son front et je compatis.

"Shindo, t'es déjà allé à l'école? _Le plaisir dans le travail engendre la perfection dans l'ouvrage_… _Une seule hirondelle ne fait pas le printemps_… Ca ne te dit rien?"

Tu me donnas un coup de coude et m'adressas un regard anxieux.

"Yuki… Je crois que Suguru prend de la drogue…"

Je t'ai éclaté la tête sur le sol (et tu as de la chance que ta capuche en peluche de Titi ait absorbé le choc!)

"Aristote est un des plus célèbres philosophes grecs, crétin!"

"Ah oui? Je savais pas. Il a une émission télé ou quelque chose comme ça?"

C'est là que j'ai décidé de laisser tomber et de me rendre à l'évidence: je sors avec un attardé.

En parlant d'attardé, cet abruti de Sakuma t'a sauté dessus par derrière.

"SHUICHIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Il portait son éternel costume de lapin rose.

"Shu-chan, regarde Kumagoro! Il s'est déguisé en moi aujourd'hui!"

L'affreux lapin avait une perruque brune et un bandeau rouge autour de la tête.

Pourquoi je ne me sentais pas à ma place ?

Et puis j'ai aperçu mon frère. Un slip en cuir, des menottes, un collier à pics et des chaînes.

"Putain, mais c'est quoi ce déguisement, Tatsuha ?" l'ai-je engueulé.

"Je suis l'esclave de Ryuchi!" m'a-t-il répondu, tout content.

Je n'étais _vraiment_ pas à ma place.

"Dépêchez-vous! Allumez les bougies et éteignez les lumières! Tohma arrive ! Sa voiture est déjà là !" Mika s'est écriée, en regardant par la fenêtre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour le faire venir à une heure pareille?" ai-je demandé.

"Sakano l'a appelé en lui disant qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à lui dire," m'a alors expliqué Fujisaki.

"Et c'est tout?"

"Chut!" m'a interrompu Mika.

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Sakano, j'espère que c'est…"

"JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE!"

Je n'avais pas vu Tohma aussi heureux depuis… des années. Pour une fois, ses sourires semblaient vraiment sincères, et je dois admettre que, quelque part, ça faisait chaud au cœur.

* * *

**LA DANSE.**

Il était déjà tard dans la nuit et je m'étais déjà enfilé sept parts de gâteau au chocolat quand Nakano s'est décidé de passer quelques slows.

Tohma et ma soeur furent les premiers sur la piste de danse, enlacés langoureusement. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Hiro et Ayaka. Et par mon frère et Sakuma. Tatsuha et Ryuichi. Quelle horreur! Sakano était là aussi, à danser tout seul, ses bras étreignant d'invisibles épaules.

Tu me regardas avec ton air de petit chiot battu.

"Va crever!"

"Alleeeeeez, s'il te plaîîîîît, Yuki!"

"J'ai dit: va crever!"

"Tout ce que je veux pour le reste de la semaine! C'est toi qui l'as dit!"

"Grossière erreur," je soupirai. "Bon, ça va, ok... Mais un seul slow, hein!"

"Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

Quelques seconds plus tard, nous étions sur la piste de danse.

"Yuki… Je ne savais pas que tu savais aussi bien danser…"

"Ouais, ben moi non plus... Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'inspire…"

"Qu…? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?"

Je ne sais pas si c'était la chanson, ou l'ambiance générale, ou les petites étincelles qui brillaient dans tes grands yeux couleur lavande, mais avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, j'avais enlevé mon nez rouge, et ton bec aussi, et je t'embrassais, doucement mais avec passion, ignorant les cris hystériques autour de nous, et K qui prenait des photos.

C'était juste toi. Et moi. Nous.

Quand la chanson s'est terminée, et qu'on s'est séparé, tu es resté un moment silencieux, immobile, comme paralysé sur place, saignant du nez de manière impressionnante.

"Eh, tu saignes."

"Je le sais, crétin! C'était quoi, ça, Yuki? T'essayais de me tuer?"

"C'est toi qui voulais danser, nan?"

"Ouais, c'est vrai… mais… Pourquoi t'es devenu aussi fleur bleue d'un coup?"

"Je suppose que j'ai trop bu," ai-je répondu en souriant.

"Oh…"

Tout ce que j'avais bu durant la soirée, c'était des cocktails sans alcool, mais il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse...

* * *

**DE RETOUR A LA MAISON.**

Je ne suis pas sûr que les créateurs de Titi et Grosminet avaient un jour imaginé que leurs personnages se transformeraient en acteurs porno et s'enverraient en l'air sur un canapé… M'enfin...

Et maintenant, tu dors comme un bébé. Un bébé avec une capuche jaune.

Hmm… Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise journée, après tout…

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et désolée pour ce style bien lourd, notamment pour l'affreux mélange passé composé/passé simple... Je n'ai vraiment plus l'habitude d'écrire en français, et ça se ressent! argh, il faudrait que je retravaille cette traduction, un de ces 4 ! _**

-publié le 06.08.2010-


	12. 1er décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note**: Une fois de plus, ça m'a pris des plombes avant de poster une mise à jour… A ce rythme là, je ne sais pas si je vais un jour rattraper la version anglaise (que je ne mets pas à jour autant que je le souhaiterais non plus, mais bon, entre le boulot, mon fils…etc) qui en est au chapitre 35. Enfin, bref! Voici donc le chapitre 12!

_**Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! :) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**1****er**** Décembre. **

**

* * *

**

_Décembre… J'arrive pas à croire que le temps puisse passer aussi vite! Enfin, en fait, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. __Avant, le temps passait lentement. Trop lentement. Quand tu n'étais pas là. _

C'est ce moment là que tu as choisi pour faire irruption dans la pièce, mettant fort heureusement un terme à mes pensées 'fleur bleue'.

"Yuki, tu sais où se trouve le calendrier de l'avent que j'ai acheté la semaine dernière?"

"Nan, j'en sais rien," ai-je marmonné, ne relevant même pas les yeux de mon écran de PC.

Merde! Je pensais que tu l'avais oublié, ce truc…

"Tu n'en sais rien, ou tu fais semblant de ne pas savoir?"

Euuuh, je fais semblant?

"Ferme-la, putain! Tu vois pas que j'essaye de me concentrer sur mon boulot?"

Me concentrer sur mon boulot, mon cul! J'étais seulement en train de penser à quel point tu avais changé ma vie.

"Si tu n'en sais rien, alors comment t'expliques ça?" Tu t'es écrié, brandissant le calendrier de l'avent avec toutes ses fenêtres ouvertes sur de petits compartiments vides. "Je l'ai trouvé sous le lit!"

Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sous le lit?

"J'sais pas," j'ai grommelé, "on a peut-être des souris…"

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais avaler ces conneries?"

J'ai haussé les épaules.

"Ben, t'es censé être super naïf, nan?"

"Yukiiiiiii!" Tu as hurlé. "Comment tu peux être aussi méchant avec moi alors que tu as mangé tous mes chocolats!"

"C'est pas moi."

"Si, c'est toi!"

"Bon, ça va, peut-être que c'est moi. Mais c'était la semaine dernière, alors j'avais oublié."

"Oublié? Yuki, je t'avais expliqué ce qu'on était censé faire! On devait commencer aujourd'hui puisqu'on est le 1er décembre… Un chocolat par jour jusque Noël, chacun notre tour, tu te souviens?"

"Oui, bah j'ai voulu voir s'ils étaient bons. Eh ben ils étaient bons."

"T'es qu'un putain d'égoïste, Yuki! Tu le sais, ça?"

"Moi je trouve pas. Si tu regardes un peu plus attentivement, tu verras qu'en fait, je t'ai laissé le chocolat du 24 décembre, et ça a été dur parce que, tu vois, la dernière fenêtre est beaucoup plus grande que les autres, et j'avais trop envie de voir quel genre de chocolats se cachait derrière!"

Tu t'es mordu la lèvre inférieure pour t'empêcher de sourire, mais tu as fini par éclater de rire. De ton rire si agaçant, mais si adorable aussi. Tu ne manqueras jamais de me surprendre. Tu m'engueules comme du poisson pourri, et la minute d'après, tu te marres comme une baleine. (Poisson, baleine… bref!). Drôle de petit punk.

"Pourquoi tu te marres, gamin? Je croyais que tu étais furax?"

"Parce que je savais que tu allais faire ça, alors j'ai anticipé, et j'ai acheté un second calendrier pour remplacer le premier!"

Un sourire s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres.

"Tu me connais par cœur, hein?"

"Ouais, je suppose que c'est ça, l'amour…" Tu as dit en t'asseyant à califourchon sur mes genoux et en relevant mon menton. "Et comment je pourrais être furieux contre toi plus d'une minute?"

Tu as posé tes lèvres contre les miennes et je t'ai enlacé, répondant avec frénésie à ton baiser. Ta bouche est plus sucrée que tous les chocolats du monde.

Oh purée, on dirait un roman Harlequin!

"Mais je te préviens, Yuki," tu as ajouté quand on s'est arrêté de s'embrasser, "si tu ne respectes pas les dates et que tu manges encore tous les chocolats d'un coup, je fais la grève du sexe!"

"Alors ça, c'est petit!"

"Peut-être, mais là par contre, j'ai pensé à une façon de partager ce vingt-quatrième chocolat que tu as laissé…" tu as chuchoté, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, avant de me mordiller l'oreille.

MON. OREILLE!

J'ai senti le rouge me monter aux joues.

"Sale pervers!" me suis-je exclamé.

Tu as éclaté de rire une fois de plus, et je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait en fait rien de plus doux sur Terre que ton rire. Le rire de mon petit punk aux cheveux roses.

Putain! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé aujourd'hui? Je parle comme un cretin fini!

se pourrait-il que ce soit déjà… l'esprit de Noël?...

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! :) _**

**_Anecdote__: Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis en fait inspirée de... moi-même! Héhé! Eh oui, le chocolat, c'est ma drogue et je rencontre le même problème qu'Eiri: quand j'ai un calendrier de l'avent dans les mains (ouais, je sais que c'est censé être pour les enfants, et que j'ai 27 ans, mais on s'en fout!), je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en manger plein à la fois… ahem…C'est pour ça que chaque année, mon mari m'achète deux calendriers: un pour lequel je respecte les dates, et un second pour toutes les fois où je cède à la tentation! ;-) _**


	13. 3 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note**: Bon, pour une fois, j'ai mis moins de temps à updater! Faut dire que traduire, ça me prend beaucoup moins de temps qu'inventer des nouveaux chapitres en anglais hein! D'ailleurs, je ne me suis toujours pas lancée dans l'écriture du chapitre 36 de la version anglaise, faudrait vraiment que je m'y mette, pfff!

_**Encore merci pour vos gentils commentaires, ça fait plaisir ! :) **_

_**

* * *

**_

**3 décembre. **

Putain, je suis crevé! Ces délais à respecter vont finir par me tuer un jour!

Je viens de faire un 'marathon d'écriture' de 48 heures, ce qui veut dire que j'ai fumé approximativement 50 cigarettes et bu presque 4 litres de café. Ouais, je sais, je creuse ma propre tombe, bla bla bla. En même temps, quiconque devrait rester collé à tes bask' jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare aurait envie de réduire son espérance de vie, hein.

Le 'marathon d'écriture' m'a aussi valu un très gentil compliment de ta part.

"Purée, Yuki! Tu m'as foutu la trouille! Tu ressembles à un des zombies de Resident Evil!"

"Ouais, et alors? Je préfère encore ressembler à un zombie plutôt que d'avoir l'air d'avoir un flamand rose en train de couver sur ma tête."

"Yukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Je suis si fatigué que j'ai même la flemme d'aller me coucher. C'est pour ça que je viens de passer une heure sur Ebay et ça m'a vraiment pris la tête! Comment cet enculé de 'RatDeBibliothèque1977" peut vendre un de mes livres pour 200 yen? T'as même pas un paquet de M&M's au distributeur avec ça! Est-ce que cet enfoiré a une idée du nombre de mois qu'il m'a fallu pour écrire ça? Sans parler des marathons 'Pas-de-sommeil-mais-plus-de-café-plus-de-cigarettes'!

Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que la vente était sur le point de se terminer et que… il n'y avait aucune enchère! Je ne pouvais pas supporter ça, alors j'ai créé deux comptes différents et j'ai enchéri. Mon compte 'Yuki-Eiri-est-Dieu' a remporté l'enchère. Bon, maintenant, je dois payer 18 356 yen (+ les frais de port) pour un bouquin que j'ai moi-même écrit, mais au moins, ça montrera à ce crétin que mes livres valent bien plus que 200 yen!

Maintenant je me sens mieux et j'ai décidé de traîner sur les forums de Bad Luck.

Un sujet attire particulièrement mon attention.

"Que pensez-vous de la relation de Shuichi avec l'écrivain Yuki Eiri?"

Il y a 541 réponses! Bon, ça devrait m'occuper pendant une heure au moins!

3 minutes plus tard: j'ai lu les deux premières pages de réponses, et ça me suffit amplement!

Tes fans sont des pervers:

* * *

_**YaoiLover – posté le 14.09.2008 – 9.22am**_

_LE BOY'S LOVE, C'EST TROP HOOOOOOOT! Je suis complètement accro! Je passe tout mon temps à imaginer ces deux mecs super sexys en train de coucher ensemble et à me demander qui a la plus grosse! C'est grave, docteur? :-D_

_

* * *

_Un peu, que c'est grave. Putain!

Tes fans sont ignares:

* * *

_**Shu-Shu-fan – posté le 14.09.2008 – 9.35am**_

_Yuki Eiri, c'est celui qui a écrit La Mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya?_

J'hallucine! Comment ils peuvent me confondre avec Tanigawa Nagaru! J'écris pas des light novels, moi, merde! _(1)_

_

* * *

_Tes fans sont stupides:

_**La-petite-amie-de-Shuichi – posté le 14.09.2008 – 11.41am**_

_DEGAGE YUKI! __Shuichi m'appartient! _

_

* * *

_Et est-ce que je dois faire allusion au message suivant?

* * *

_**SAKUMA RYUICHI – posté le 14.09.2008 – 11.55am**_

_C'EST PAS VRAI! TU MENS! T'ES PAS LA PETITE AMIE DE SHUICHI! SHU-CHAN EST A MOI! _

_

* * *

_*soupir*

Tes fans sont... des fils de pute! 

* * *

_**Blindgame1989 – posté le 14.09.2008 – 2.07pm**_

_Bon, je reconnais que ce mec est plutôt sexy (mais sa couleur de cheveux, c'est une blague, hein?) mais son physique, c'est tout ce qu'il a pour lui. C'est vrai quoi, ce gars, c'est un con fini. Il est arrogant, vantard, et c'est qu'un enculé. Oh, et vous avez lu ses bouquins? C'est de la merde! __J'aime bien sa boucle d'oreille, par contre._

_

* * *

_C'EST QUOI CE PUTAIN DE BORDEL?

Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de passer le reste de la journée au lit avant que je ne cède à la tentation de répondre à ce connard et que je me fasse bannir à vie du forum…

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire! :)**_

_**(1) Taginawa Nagaru existe vraiment, il écrit des 'light novels', terme anglais qui désigne au Japon des romans plutôt courts qui ont pour cibles les adolescents et jeunes adultes. Pour plus d'infos, faites un tour sur wikipedia! **_

_**Anecdotes: le 14 septembre (date des messages du forum), c'est mon anniv'! héhé! Et "Blindgame1989" est le même type que celui du chapitre 5! ;-) **_


	14. 5 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note:**_ Allez, je profite d'une mise à jour de la fic en anglais (je viens enfin de terminer le chapitre 36… no comment) pour traduire un chapitre supplémentaire pour la version française… ;)_

_**Merci pour vos commentaires très sympas :)**_

* * *

**5 décembre. **

Je regarde fixement la chose. Ca scintille. Ca brille. C'est moche.

Putain, j'arrive pas à croire que j'aie cédé à tes caprices. Une fois de plus.

J'ai toujours détesté Noël. Tout l'esprit qu'il y a autour de cette fête me file la nausée.

Les chorales dans les rues. Ce satané vieux schnock dans son costume rouge et blanc. Les films de Noël de merde à la télé (les mêmes vieux trucs chaque année, un orphelin et un chien loup bla bla bla). La dinde rôtie. Les cadeaux. Le sapin de Noël.

LE. SAPIN. DE. NOEL.

Enfin, même si je déteste l'admettre, il y a maintenant quelque chose que j'aime bien à propos de Noël.

Ce sourire bien particulier que tu arbores à chaque fois que le mot "Noël" arrive à tes oreilles.

C'est pour ça que je suis allé chez le fleuriste ce matin, que j'ai acheté cet arbuste et que j'ai scotché des petites boulettes de papier à ses branches. Je voulais te faire sourire.

Et puis j'ai attendu patiemment ton retour du travail, mais disons que ta réaction n'a pas vraiment été celle que j'attendais...

"Euuh… Yuki, c'est quoi ça, exactement?"

"Ca se voit pas? C'est un sapin de Noël!"

"Ca? Un sapin de Noël? Te fous pas de moi! On dirait un arbuste tout décrépit que tu aurais volé sur une tombe abandonnée!"

"Purée! Et moi qui pensais que tu apprécierais l'effort! T'es qu'un sale ingrat!"

"Mais enfin, Yuki, un sapin de Noël, c'est censé être grand, et avoir des épines, pas des feuilles…"

"Oui bien sûr! Et puis prendre toute la place dans l'appart' et perdre ses épines partout…"

"Yuki! T'es vraiment rabat-joie! Il est si grand l'appart' que tu pourrais faire pousser une forêt entière dedans!"

Je bouillonnais à l'intérieur et je me suis mis à bouder.

"Je ne peux pas imaginer Noël sans un joli sapin de Noël…"

"Crève!"

"Mais c'est si important pour moi!"

"Un mot de plus et je te fous dehors, et tu passeras Noël dans les rues comme la Petite Fille aux Allumettes!"

Tes yeux se sont remplis de larmes. Et merde, je déteste ça, quand tu pleures!

"C'est bon, mets ton manteau, sale gamin, on va l'acheter, ton putain de sapin!"

"Yukiiiiiiiiii!"

Ce sourire bien particulier...

Et c'est comme ça que cette chose hideuse est arrivée dans le salon. Des guirlandes de flocons en plastique, des ours polaires, des moutons, des guirlandes électriques… J'ai mal aux yeux!

Tu t'es endormi sur le sofa, et tu ronfles. Encore. Je me demande comment tu fais pour dormir à côté d'un truc aussi aveuglant. Rien que l'étoile dorée au sommet me donne des cauchemars.

Je souris malgré moi. Si je cédais à mes propres caprices, alors peut être que je me lèverais d'ici une minute ou deux, que j'irais te chercher une couverture, que je laisserais courir mes doigts dans tes cheveux, que je presserais mes lèvres contre les tiennes, et que je finirais par te réveiller… exprès… *gniark gniark*

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu! **_


	15. 7 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note:**_ Oui, oui, je sais… une fois de plus, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté… A ce rythme là, je ne vais jamais rattraper la version anglaise (quoique… là aussi, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas mis à jour, j'en suis au chapitre 37et je mets à jour à la vitesse d'un escargot… alors peut-être que…) En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année 2012, et merci mille fois pour vos sympathiques commentaires! :) _

* * *

**7 décembre. **

Quand je me suis reveillé ce matin, je me suis retourné dans le lit et ai tendu un bras vers ton côté (par pure habitude, n'en tire pas des conclusions débiles, sale gamin!) mais ta place était vide.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fous, le punk?" j'ai râlé.

Pas de réponse.

"Bon, tant pis pour toi. ¨Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais gérer ma trique du matin tout seul."

D'habitude, ça aurait suffi pour te faire cracher des insultes tel un lama enragé. Mais l'appartement resta silencieux.

Mon estomac s'est soudainement noué, mais je refuse catégoriquement d'admettre que j'étais inquiet.

Je me suis levé et suis allé dans le salon. Personne. Les nœuds de mon estomac se resserrèrent (non, c'était pas de l'anxiété! J'avais faim, c'est tout!)

Quand je suis entré dans la cuisine, la table était dressée et ça sentait bon le café. Les nœuds de mon estomac se sont défaits, et un sourire plein de tendresse s'est dessiné sur mes lèvres.

Un sourire qui s'est vite évanoui lorsque j'ai trouvé le petit message que tu m'avais laissé entre mon bol et le pot de confiture.

_Yuki chéri,  
Je sais que c'est mon tour de faire les courses aujourd'hui, mais K m'a appelé de bonne heure ce matin, je dois aller enregistrer une émission télé de dernière minute avec Bad Luck cet aprem, et on doit répéter avant d'y aller, alors est-ce que tu peux te charger des courses, s'il te plaît? Je t'ai laissé une liste. __Je serai de retour en fin d'après-midi.  
__Je t'aime,  
Ton Shuichi  
Ps. Peux-tu m'enregistrer "Les légendes de la musique" sur NHK à 14h30 stp? L'émission d'aujourd'hui est une émission spéciale Nittle Grasper. Merci! _

Chéri… courses… TON Shuichi… Nittle Grasper…

J'ai dû me retenir de hurler.

Ma seule consolation, c'était que le supermarché est plutôt calme le dimanche matin, la plupart des clients sont des vieux schnoques, alors pas besoin de toute la panoplie lunettes de soleil et compagnie.

Une fois dans le supermarché, j'ai sorti ta liste de ma poche. Le premier truc que tu avais noté, c'était "papier toilette". J'ai soupiré. Je te le ferai payer, tout ça, crois-moi!

J'ai choisi un paquet au hasard et l'ai mis dans le caddie.

"Tu devrais plutôt prendre celui-là. Il est plus absorbant, et en plus, il sent bon la pêche."

L'autre taré d'américain.

"K! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Tu me suis ou quoi?"

"Non, désolé de te décevoir, mais j'accompagne ce type."

Une tornade humaine traversa le rayon du papier toilette.

"Je n'ai pas trouvé de framboises, Shacho* va être furieux!" Sakano hurlait.

J'ai soulevé un sourcil.

"Des framboises en décembre? Putain, Seguchi est pire qu'une femme enceinte!"

"Je crois qu'il voulait plutôt se débarrasser de nous, ouais!" dit K, en courant après Sakano.

J'ai barré "Papier toilette" de ta liste. La ligne suivante était "Pocky à la fraise x12". Douze paquets? Purée, tu vas nous ruiner!

...8...9...10

"Regardez-moi cette parfaite femme au foyer! C'est si mignon que j'en verserais presque une larme!"

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui venait de parler.

"Tatsuha!"

"Salut le frangin! Ca roule? Je suis content de te voir! Non, parce que tu vois, je suis chez Ryuichi cette semaine, et je suis complètement fauché alors…"

Il a posé son panier de provisions dans mon caddie.

"Oh, et je vais prendre ces cookies au chocolat aussi! Tu les as déjà goûtés? Ils déchirent! Bon, on se retrouve à la caisse, il faut que je retrouve Ryuichi, je l'ai perdu quand on a traversé le rayon jouets…"

"C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL?"

Je voulais lui gueuler après, mais il avait déjà disparu.

Je me suis dirigé vers le rayon fruits. "Mandarines". J'étais en train de fouiller l'étalage pour choisir les plus belles quand un lapin rose a surgi de la pile de fruits.

"YUKI-CHAAAAAN!"

"Sakuma! Putain! Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses!"

"Je ne suis pas Ryuichi! Je suis Kumaguro na no da!"

J'ai laissé échapper un soupir et me suis retourné pour déposer le sac de mandarines dans le caddie, et il était là, en train de manger les cookies de Tatsuha.

"Ryui-chan adore les cookies!" Il s'est écrié tout sourire. Il avait l'apparence d'un gamin de cinq ans.

"Dégage de mon caddie, idiot!"

"AAAAAAH! MECHANT YUKI!"

Il a éclaté en sanglots.

"Vous devriez avoir honte, maltraiter ce pauvre enfant!" Une vieille dame m'a fait la morale puis s'est tournée vers Sakuma. "Tu veux une sucette, mon petit trésor? Papa n'est pas très gentil avec toi, hein?"

J'ai serré les dents.

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Son. Père, vieille bique! Ce gars a dix ans de plus que moi!" J'ai hurlé.

Apparemment, j'ai dû lui faire peur parce qu'elle est vite partie.

_Bonjour les gens! Vous écoutez Radio 5 et voici Sleepless Beauty, par Nittle Grasper!_

"Hé, c'est ma chanson!" s'est écrié Sakuma, en tapant dans ses mains.

Son visage est soudainement redevenu sérieux, et il est sorti du caddie.

"Je vais chercher Tatsuha. Transmets mes amitiés à Shuichi!" il m'a dit, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres.

Putain, je le déteste ce mec!

J'étais en train de choisir des œufs lorsque quelqu'un me tapa sur l'épaule.

"Yuki-sensei, quelle coïncidence!"

Mizuki. C'était bien mon bol!

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. J'ai essayé de vous appeler une centaine de fois ces derniers jours. J'avais l'impression que vous essayiez de m'éviter… Une fois de plus…" Elle a raillé. "Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que le directeur de _Romance Magazine_ attendait votre nouvelle… il y a deux jours?"

"Ouais, je sais… PUTAIN! JE PEUX PAS ACHETER DU PQ ET DES OEUFS SANS CROISER DES GENS QUE JE CONNAIS? JE PEUX PAS RESTER INCOGNITO, POUR UNE FOIS?" j'ai gueulé. Peut-être un peu trop fort.

Les gens autour de moi se sont arrêtés pour me regarder.

"Hey, c'est pas cet écrivain super connu là? Je l'ai vu à la télé l'autre jour…"

"OUiiiiiiiiiiii, c'est lui! YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

"Yuki, je peux faire une photo avec vous?"

"Oh mon dieu! Il achète du papier toilette à la pêche, c'est trop kawaiiiii !"

SANS COMMENTAIRE.

Il est 18h15, tu n'es pas encore rentré, et je me demande pourquoi tu m'as fait acheter du bicarbonate, du gingembre et de la cannelle, mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Oh, et j'ai oublié d'enregistrer _Les Légendes de la Musique_...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu! **_

**Publié en 2009 – traduit le 15.01.2012 **


	16. 9 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note: **_Bon cette fois, ça m'a pris moins de temps à updater! Mais je suis encore loin de rattraper la version originale, dont le 38__e__ chapitre ne devrait pas tarder à voir le jour. Encore merci pour vos commentaires sympathiques! Ca me met toujours de bonne humeur! ;)_

* * *

**9 décembre. **

**15h31**

Je sais désormais pourquoi tu m'as fait acheter du bicarbonate, du gingembre et de la cannelle l'autre jour.

"Yuki, faisons des bonhommes en pain d'épice!" est devenu une sorte d'étrange mantra ces deux derniers jours.

Lorsque je prends un bain, tu sors surgis hors de l'eau, affublé d'un masque et d'un tuba.

_Yuki, faisons des bonhommes en pain d'épice!_

Si je me prends une bière dans le frigo, ta tête apparaît entre le chou et les tomates.

_Yuki, faisons des bonhommes en pain d'épice!_

Si je sors les poubelles, tu surgis du sac.

_Yuki, faisons des bonhommes en pain d'épice!_

Je ne sais pas ce que tu as avec ça, mais ça commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs!

Je n'ai même pas besoin de lever les yeux de l'ordinateur pour savoir ce que tu es sur le point de dire.

_Yuki, faisons des bonhommes en pain d'épice! _

Oh non! Le costume de chien! Un de mes points faibles! (Comment tu réussis à faire remuer ta queue? Ca reste un mystère pour moi!)

"Putain! Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix faire des bonhommes en pain d'épice?"

"Je sais pas… c'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu faire à Noël… avec la personne que j'aime… je trouve que c'est romantique…"

"Bon, de toute façon, tu vas me torturer jusqu'à ce que je cède, alors bon… Donne-moi juste dix minutes…"

"Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis!"

**17h12**

Après avoir soigneusement enveloppé tous les couteaux dans du polystyrène et avoir placé du ruban jaune de la police* sur le four, je t'ai enfin laissé entrer dans la cuisine.

Te regarder mélanger tous les ingrédients dans ce grand saladier avait quelque chose de très, très érotique (oui, bon, ça va, à chacun ses fantasmes hein! Personne ne reproche à Patrick Swayze de baver sur Demi Moore pendant qu'elle fait de la poterie dans Ghost!). Ca, et cette bonne odeur de cannelle, qui, pour une raison que j'ignore, ne manque jamais de mettre mes sens en éveil.

Inutile de préciser que lorsque tu as repoussé une mèche de cheveux de tes yeux et que tu t'es retrouvé avec de la farine et des épices sur le front, je n'en pouvais plus.

Je t'ai traîné dans la chambre.

"Mais, Yuki… les bonhommes en pain d'épice…"

"Tais-toi, petite chose sexy! Je vais te montrer une autre recette!"

_* le ruban jaune et noir que l'on voit dans les films américains avec l'inscription "police, do not cross that line" _

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu! :) **_

**Publié en anglais en 2009, traduit le 22/01/2012**


	17. 13 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note :** _Je profite d'avoir (enfin !) écrit et publié un nouveau chapitre, le 39__e__, pour la version anglaise, pour venir faire une petite « update » ici aussi. Oui, je sais, je n'avais rien posté depuis presque un an. Mais 2012 a vraiment été une année pourrie. Mon mari est décédé à 34 ans au mois d'Août, après 3 semaines en réanimation qui faisaient suite à sa 10__e__ tentative de suicide de l'année… Je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela peut faire de perdre la personne qui partageait votre vie depuis neuf ans, et le père de votre enfant… Bref, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire… _

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013 ! :) **_

_Et pour info, je vais traduire/publier deux chapitres d'un coup, __**chapitre 17 et 18**__, car je trouve celui-ci vraiment nul )_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 17.**

**13 décembre.**

Je viens de rentrer d'un après-midi en ville avec les Nittle Grasper.

Tu n'es pas encore rentré mais je t'entends déjà…

_« T'es allé en ville avec Noriko, Tohma et Ryuichi ?! En plein samedi après-midi où ça devait être bourré de monde ?! Alors que tu ne veux jamais faire les magasins avec moi ?! Enfoiré ! »_

_« Et euuh, sinon, il a acheté quoi, Ryuichi ? »_

Ouais, enfin bon, c'est pas comme si j'y étais allé de gaîté de cœur, hein.

Seguchi m'a appelé ce matin. Ou je devrais plutôt dire, Seguchi m'a réveillé ce matin. Pas la peine de préciser que je n'étais pas très attentif. Tout ce que je voulais, c'est qu'il me foute la paix pour que je puisse redormir un peu.

Je n'arrêtais pas de marmonner « Mmmhmmm » pour le convaincre que je prêtais vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait, mais s'il m'avait dit qu'il s'était fait enculer par un pingouin, j'aurais aussi fait « mmmmhmmm ».

« Oh, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais accepté aussi facilement, Eiri… Très bien, alors nous passerons te chercher à 14h. »

« Hein ?! »

Et c'est comme ça que j'ai fini en ville avec Tohma, Noriko et l'autre abruti.

Seguchi, j'adore sa notion de « se balader incognito». Enfin, je veux dire, quand on porte un chapeau excentrique, un manteau de fourrure, ET des lunettes de soleil alors que le temps est menaçant, on a quand même peu de chances de passer inaperçu… *rolleyes* Heureusement, les rues étaient tellement bondées de monde que personne ne faisait attention à nous et on a seulement dû signer une douzaine d'autographes. (Je dois admettre que je suis un peu vexé. Ma côte de popularité serait-elle en baisse ?)

En tout cas, toutes ces lumières de Noël et ces chansons n'ont fait que confirmer à quel point je déteste Noël. Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour toi. Entre ta famille actuellement en voyage en Europe, Tohma et Mika qui fêtent Noël avec la famille de Seguchi, Tatsuha et mon père qui ne le fêtent pas du tout, et Hiro qui le passe avec sa famille, on dirait bien que tu vas être coincé avec moi pour les fêtes. Tu dis que tu t'en fous et que je suis tout ce dont tu as besoin, mais je sais bien que je ne suis pas un mec très marrant, et que je vais probablement pourrir l'ambiance alors que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. Eh beh, je vais finir par croire que je n'ai pas un aussi mauvais fond que ça…

Soudain, Sakuma colla son nez sur la vitrine d'un magasin de jouets.

« Waouh! Trop cool! Kumagoro et moi, on les veut tous!"

Puis il se tourna vers Noriko .

« Noriko, c'est quand, Noël ? »

Elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux.

« Ryu, ça fait un mois que tu me poses la même question tous les jours ! »

« Ah oui ? » dit-il, en se grattant le front et en tapant son index sur la bouche.

« Noël, c'est le 25 décembre, Ryu, » Tohma répondit, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« C'est bientôt alors ? »

« Encore douze jours à patienter. »

« Douze jours ? »

Il commença à compter sur ses doigts, et quand il arriva à 10, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

« Ah, c'est horrible ! Douze jours, c'est vraiment très long ! Je n'ai même pas assez de doigts pour compter jusqu'à là!"

« Ah, allez gros bêta, » dit Noriko, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Douze jours, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Est-ce que tu as envoyé ta lettre au Père Noël ? »

« Hein ? Tu crois que je devrais le faire ?"

« Evidemment ! C'est pas un voyant, le Père Noël ! Comment tu veux qu'il sache ce qui te ferait plaisir si tu ne lui donnes pas le moindre indice ?! »

« Ah, d'accord ! Merci Noriko ! Allez Kumagoro! On rentre à la maison et on va écrire notre lettre au Père Noël ! »

Il nous fit signe au revoir et s'enfuit en courant. Je me suis toujours demandé comment ce foutu lapin pouvait tenir sur sa tête quand il court.

« Quel abruti ! » je marmonnai.

Tohma ôta ses lunettes et me regarda droit dans les yeux, avec son habituel sourire courtois plaqué sur son visage.

« Oh, Eiri… Ne sois pas si rabat-joie ! Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose de garder une âme d'enfant. Je crois même que tu devrais essayer, parfois ! »

Vas crever.

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Les commentaires sont bien sûr toujours les bienvenus !**_** :)**

**Publié en anglais en décembre 2008, traduit et publié en français le 6 janvier 2013. **


	18. 14 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note :** _Je profite d'avoir (enfin !) écrit et publié un nouveau chapitre, le 39__e__, pour la version anglaise, pour venir faire une petite « update » ici aussi. Oui, je sais, je n'avais rien posté depuis presque un an. Mais 2012 a vraiment été une année pourrie. Mon mari est décédé à 34 ans au mois d'Août, après 3 semaines en réanimation qui faisaient suite à sa 10__e__ tentative de suicide de l'année… Je vous laisse imaginer ce que cela peut faire de perdre la personne qui partageait votre vie depuis neuf ans, et le père de votre enfant… Bref, je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à écrire… _

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2013 ! :) **_

_Et pour info, **j'ai traduit deux chapitres d'un coup, celui-ci (le 18) et le précédent (17)** parce que je trouvais le 17 vraiment pas terrible ) _

_Et celui-ci est vraiment « fluffy » ! Bon, j'avoue que je ne suis jamais contente de ce que j'écris, mais c'est encore pire lorsqu'il s'agit de choses d'il y a plusieurs années, j'ai toujours envie de tout reprendre et de tout modifier ! héhé. Et puis je n'avais pas fini de lire le manga à l'époque (je n'avais vu que l'animé) or, par la suite, je me suis davantage inspiré du Eiri que l'on trouve dans le manga et qui a une personnalité encore plus complexe et profonde que celui de l'animé, donc bon… _

* * *

**CHAPITRE 18.**

14 décembre.

Il est seulement 23h45 et pour la première fois en, pfff, des années, j'ai sommeil. VRAIMENT sommeil. C'est pas ce genre de fatigue que je ressens après un 'marathon d'écriture'. Non, le genre de fatigue que tu ressens quand tu as eu une journée bien remplie, mais très agréable. Cette fatigue où tu t'endors comme une masse avec un petit sourire aux lèvres…

La journée avait mal commencé, pourtant. J'étais au beau milieu d'un rêve quand ta voix a éclaté dans la chambre.

« Yukiiiiiiiii ! »

Ouch ! Mes tympans !

Je t'ai balance mon oreiller en pleine tête.

« La ferme, macaque ! Tu vois pas que je dors ?! »

« Oui, eh ben tu ne dors plus, maintenant, puisque tu es en train de me parler… »

« Putain, t'as toujours réponse à tout, hein ? » j'ai grogné.

Tu m'as fait un grand sourire. Sale gamin.

« Alors, pourquoi tu me réveilles à 9h alors que j'ai bossé sur mon bouquin jusqu'à 5h30 du matin ? T'as intérêt à avoir de bonnes raisons parce que… »

Tu m'as pris par la main avant même que je n'aie le temps de finir ma phrase et m'a entraîné vers la fenêtre. Une couverture blanche avait enveloppé le paysage. J'avais oublié combien c'était beau, la neige. C'est si rare à Tokyo.

« Alors, c'est pas génial ? Allez, Yuki ! On sort ! » tu t'es exclamé, enthousiaste.

J'ai fait semblant d'être agacé.

« Pas question. »

« ALLEZ YUKIIIIIIII, S'IL TE PLAÎT, S'IL TE PLAÎT, S'IL TE PLAÎT ! »

« Ah, tais-toi, ta voix m'énerve ! Bon, ok, donne moi une demi-heure et je te rejoins. »

« Ouaaaaaaais ! »

« Hey, où tu crois aller comme ça, sale gamin ? »

« Yuki, je viens de te le dire, je vais dehors ! »

« Sans manteau, sans gants, sans écharpe… ? »

« Ah oui, tiens… j'avais oublié… Oh, mais attends ! Ca veut dire que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Yuki ? Oooooooooh, c'est trop mignon ! »

Evidemment que je m'inquiète, idiot ! Si tu chopes la crève, tu ne pourras plus chanter, alors tu seras malheureux, et du coup, je serais malheureux aussi. (Et puis je déteste jouer les infirmières ! Bon, enfin, ça pourrait avoir des côtés intéressants… gniark gniark)

« Hey, pas de conclusions hâtives ! J'ai juste dit ça, parce que si tu chopes la crève, il y a de grandes chances que tu me la refiles, et j'ai franchement pas envie d'être malade ! »

Après avoir pris mon petit déj et une douche, je suis sorti et t'ai trouvé en train de faire un bonhomme de neige.

Même si je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi gay que ces cache-oreilles en moumoute blanche (même le boa en plumes de Seguchi ne fait pas le poids !) – et je ne parle même pas des bottes et des gants assortis-, je dois avouer que t'étais plutôt mignon comme ça.

« Purée, j'ai jamais vu un bonhomme de neige aussi affreux ! »

« Yuki ! C'est pas sympa ! En plus, tu ne vois pas que c'est censé être toi ? De la paille pour tes cheveux blonds, un petit bâton dans la bouche pour ta cigarette… et il fronce les sourcils ! »

La bouche m'en est tombée.

« Ah, Yuki, c'est parce que tu n'y connais rien à l'art, c'est tout ! Au fait, j'ai appris qu'ils avaient installé une patinoire extérieure en ville. On pourrait y aller, ça serait si romantique ! »

« Vas crever ! »

« YUKIIIIIIIII ! »

Tu m'as tellement fait chier que j'ai fini par accepter. Que je suis faible !

Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds, enfin, les patins, sur une patinoire, et ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Je me sentais aussi à l'aise qu'un éléphant dans une Smart (je n'ai jamais vu un éléphant conduire, mais c'est la première comparaison qui me soit venue à l'esprit)

Je me sentais horriblement ridicule. 'Romantique', mon cul ouais !

En moins d'une minute, j'avais déjà perdu l'équilibre et m'étais retrouvé sur les fesses.

« Oh, Yuki… Regarde-toi… t'es trop adorable ! » tu as crié avec un regard plein de tendresse, et ton nez qui pissait le sang.

« Ferme la sinon je te fais bouffer tes patins, enfoiré ! » j'ai grogné en essayant de me relever.

Tu t'es agenouillé près de moi et m'as embrassé.

« PAS… EN… PUBLIC… SALE… GAMIN ! » j'ai réussi à dire, en te repoussant pour pouvoir reprendre mon souffle.

« Je m'en fous de ce qu'ils pensent, » tu as murmuré, en prenant mon visage entre tes mains et en m'embrassant avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Ce baiser était à la fois si intense et si doux qu'il m'a fait oublier les gens autour de nous. Il m'a fait oublier que j'étais assis sur de la glace et que mon cul était gelé. Il m'a fait fondre complètement et je me suis laissé aller sans broncher. C'était juste toi et moi. Nous deux.

« Idiot ! » j'ai crié quand tu m'as finalement lâché et aidé à me relever.

Je déteste perdre le contrôle comme ça. Et pourtant, c'est si bon…

Sur le chemin du retour, on a traversé ce parc dans lequel on s'était rencontré. Je me suis appuyé à la barrière pour allumer une cigarette. J'ai tiré une bouffée et ai exhalé une longue traînée de fumée qui s'est dispersée dans la brise fraîche quand quelque chose a heurté ma tête. Quelque chose de froid. Je me suis retourné et une seconde boule de neige a atterri sur mon torse. Et toi, tu étais là, à te marrer comme une baleine.

« Attends un peu, enfoiré ! Tu vas regretter le jour où tu es né ! » j'ai hurlé en te courant après.

« Attrape-moi si tu peux, Yuki ! »

Putain, t'es plus rapide que le Bip Bip ! (est-ce que ça fait de moi Wil.E Coyote, alors ?)

Je me suis arrêté, essoufflé. Je n'arrivais pas à voir où tu te cachais. Et soudain j'ai senti quelque chose de vraiment très froid me couler le long du dos. De la neige.

J'ai bouillonné de colère. Je me suis retourné, prêt à t'insulter de tous les noms, mais les mots sont restés coincés dans ma gorge.

« JE T'AI EU ! » tu t'es exclamé avec une voix enfantine.

Mon corps entier tremblait de froid à cause de la neige qui fondait dans mon dos, mais les petites étincelles dans tes yeux, et le magnifique sourire que tu arborais, en valaient vraiment la peine.

Peut-être que Tohma avait raison hier… Garder une âme d'enfant n'est pas une si mauvaise chose que ça, après tout…

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Les commentaires sont bien sûr toujours les bienvenus !**_** :)**

**Publié en anglais en décembre 2008, traduit et publié en français le 6 janvier 2013. **


	19. 15 décembre

**TRADUCTION DE MA FIC "YUKI'S SECRET DIARY"**

**Résumé:** _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

**Note :** _Bon, comme je l'avais dit en début de mois, je vais essayer de mettre à jour un peu plus souvent afin de rattraper le retard par rapport à la version originale, dont j'ai publié le 39__e__ chapitre ce mois-ci et ai commencé à travailler sur le 40__e__. Donc voilà, chapitre 19 ! :)_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 19.**

**15 décembre **

**9h05**

Quand je me suis levé, un peu plus tôt, et que je me suis traîné à la cuisine, tu avais l'air si absorbé par le journal d'aujourd'hui que ça a vraiment piqué ma curiosité. Enfin, je veux dire, te voir lire un journal rempli de mots compliqués, c'est aussi rare que la neige à Tokyo, quoi ! (en parlant de ça, elle n'a toujours pas fondu !)

Je t'ai regardé, à la fois amusé et touché.

« B'jour, » j'ai marmonné, en baillant et en m'étirant.

Tu as sursauté.

« Yu… Yuki ! Punaise, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! Tu peux pas prévenir quand tu entres dans une pièce ? »

J'ai soulevé un sourcil.

« Ouais, ok, pas de problème. La prochaine fois, je t'enverrai une carte postale disant _Attention, le 15 décembre, à 8h25, j'entrerai dans la cuisine_, » je me suis moqué. « A part ça, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de lire, gamin ? »

Tu as bondi de ta chaise, en serrant le journal contre toi.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Oh… euh… rien ! J'allais partir, en fait. A plus tard ? » tu as dit en te dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Je t'ai retenu par le col.

« Donne… le… moi… »

« Yuki, de quoi tu parles ? Lâche-moi ! Je vais être en retard et K va encore être furax ! »

« Il peut te tirer dessus cent fois, je m'en fous. Maintenant, donne-moi ce putain de journal ! »

Tu as froncé les sourcils.

« C'est bon, je te le donne ! Mais je te préviens, ça va pas te plaire. Du tout ! »

J'ai déplié le journal et je suis resté bouché bée. En première page, il y avait une énorme photo de nous. Moi, le cul sur la patinoire, et toi (et tes cache-oreilles en moumoute blanche !), à genoux entre mes jambes, en train de m'embrasser passionnément. Le titre disait « L'esprit de Noël : le couple préféré du Japon se pelote sur la patinoire » et il y avait tout un article sur nous sous la photo. Ma bouche s'est crispée.

« Putain ! Je te l'avais dit, sale gamin ! JAMAIS – EN – PUBLIC ! »

« Ouais, et moi je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas, » tu as répondu effrontément.

J'ai fermé les yeux et me suis frotté nerveusement l'arête du nez.

« On est vraiment sorti du placard, là, hein ? »

Tu as levé les yeux au ciel.

« Yuki, ça fait des lustres qu'on est sorti du placard. Tout ce qu'il reste dans notre placard, ce sont de vieux balais et des toiles d'araignée. Enfin, allez, quoi, le Japon entier sait qu'on est gays. »

« NON, MOI JE NE LE SUIS PAS ! »

« Oui, c'est sûr… Et qui est-ce qui essaye de coucher avec moi tous les jours ? Et au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, je suis un mec ! »

« Sérieux ? Mais tu as des cheveux roses et tu portes des mini-shorts en cuir ! » je t'ai taquiné.

« YUKIII ! »

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire. C'est tellement facile de t'énerver.

En tout cas, quand tu es parti de la maison, j'ai pris le journal dans mon bureau et j'ai regardé cette photo plus attentivement. C'est sans nul doute la photo la plus mignonne que je n'aie jamais vue. Je l'ai découpée avec précaution, et je l'ai pliée pour la mettre dans mon portefeuille.

Bien sûr, si tu me demandes ce qui est advenu de la première page du journal, je te dirai qu'elle était pas mal, comme papier toilette...

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Les commentaires sont bien sûr toujours les bienvenus !**_** :)**

**Publié en anglais en décembre 2008, traduit et publié en français le 26 janvier 2013.**


	20. 21 décembre

Résumé: _Lorsqu'il est seul à la maison, lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir alors que son jeune amant ronfle bruyamment, Yuki Eiri s'ennuie... Alors il parle à Shuichi... à sa propre façon! Eiri X Shu _

Note : _Bon, ça fait déjà quelques mois que je n'ai plus posté de traduction ici… Je profite d'avoir terminé à l'instant le 40__e__ chapitre de la version anglaise pour poster la traduction du chapitre 20. Ca me fait bizarre de relire ça… Ces écrits ont déjà presque cinq ans ! Ca passe si vite… _

* * *

**21 décembre**

**17h01**

Merde ! Mizuki vient de m'appeler. Je croyais que c'était toi. Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas décroché.

« Ne me dites pas que vous l'aviez oublié ? »

Ben si, j'avais oublié. Je ne me souviens même pas qu'elle en ait parlé, de ces deux jours de conférence de presse du côté de Sapporo. La campagne de lancement du nouveau bouquin.

« Mais dans trois jours, c'est Noël… »

« Oui, et alors ? Vous serez de retour ici le 23. Et puis, je pensais que Noël vous était complètement égal. Vous m'aviez même dit que vous détestiez cette fête. »

Oui, ben peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis…

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix ? »

« Je vous trouverai même si vous vous exiliez sur une île déserte. Je passerai vous chercher de bonne heure demain matin pour vous donner vos billets. Le train part à 6h55. »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça me fait chier comme ça ?

* * *

**17h26**

Après avoir hésité un moment, j'ai fini par sélectionner « Sale gamin » dans mes contacts et par appuyer sur le bouton « Appeler ».

« Yuki, est-ce que ça va ?! » Tu as demandé d'une voix paniquée, avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche.

« Pourquoi ? Il faut que je sois mourant, pour t'appeler ? »

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais tu ne m'appelles jamais au travail, alors je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave… »

« Eh bien oui, on peut dire ça comme ça… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! »

« Mizuki a appelé. Je dois partir demain. Sapporo. Deux jours de conférence pour la sortie de mon nouveau livre. »

J'ai tenu le téléphone à dix centimètres de mon oreille, me préparant à entendre tes cris désespérés, mais rien de cela n'est arrivé.

« Oh, c'est juste ça… Purée, Yuki, ne me fais pas des peurs pareilles ! »

Hein ? Mais il fût un temps où tu aurais versé des torrents de larmes pour moins que ça !

« Tu ne pleures pas ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux que je pleure ? »

Ouch, ça fait mal ! Que fais-tu de ma fierté, sale gamin ?!

« Je me demandais si… peut-être… je sais pas… tu pourrais venir avec moi… ? »

J'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'aie pu dire ça ! Quel con ! Ma fierté est vraiment morte et enterrée !

« Yuki, tu sais bien qu'on travaille dur sur le dernier single de Bad Luck. On doit le chanter en direct à la télé jeudi après-midi ! Et puis… tu veux seulement que je vienne avec toi parce que tu as peur de me laisser seul dans TON appartement, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est clair ! Puisque tu as refusé de venir avec moi, je préfère que tu croies cela plutôt que d'imaginer que je voulais vraiment que tu viennes parce que sinon tu me manquerais trop. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? On va encore mettre ça sur le dos de l'esprit de Noël !

« Tu me connais par cœur, hein, sale gamin ? » j'ai raillé.

« C'est bon, t'inquiète pas ! Je peux survivre sans toi pendant deux jours, tu sais ? »

C'est justement ça qui me fait peur !

* * *

**17h22**

Ah tu ne veux pas venir avec moi ? Très bien ! Mais je vais au moins faire en sorte que tu ne puisses pas faire un pas dans l'appart' sans penser à moi. Ca t'apprendra !

Et NON, je ne suis PAS vexé !

* * *

**18h42**

Voilà, j'en ai presque fini avec les post-it. J'en ai collé partout.

'_Ne touche pas au four '_

'_Ne bois pas l'eau de javel'_

'_Ne laisse pas tes choses entrer dans l'appart (surtout ce con de Sakuma)_

'_Fais la vaisselle '_

'_Ne te masturbe pas devant tes vidéos de Nittle Grasper. PAS. SUR. MON. CANAPE ! '_

'_Ne bois pas mes bières. Il y en a 27 canettes dans le frigo. Je les compterai à nouveau à mon retour. '_

'_Ne t'approche pas de ma bagnole. '_

'_Ne laisse pas Tatsuha te tenir compagnie. '_

'_Ne m'appelle pas sauf en cas d'extrême urgence.'_

'_Ne renifle pas mes caleçons sales.'_

… etc etc.

* * *

**23h58**

Tu es rentré à la maison il y a une heure et tu as réagi juste comme je l'attendais…

« Yuki ! Je suis rentré ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu. Les lumières se sont allumées dans les autres pièces et j'ai attendu patiemment, un sourire se dessinant avec anticipation sur mes lèvres.

Et je n'ai pas eu à attendre très longtemps. Tu as débarqué dans mon bureau en moins d'une minute.

« YUKI ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?! » Tu t'es écrié, les sourcils froncés et brandissant quelques-uns de mes post-it.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » J'ai taquiné.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a un problème ! Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ?! _'N'oublie pas de tirer la chasse'_, '_Ne joue pas avec les allumettes'_… Tu me prends pour qui ? Un gamin de cinq ans ? »

« C'est si mal que ça de m'inquiéter pour toi ? »

« Tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, tu t'inquiètes pour ton appart' ! »

« C'est vrai ! » j'ai menti.

« Yukiiii ! »

« Tourne-toi, sale gamin. »

« Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« J'ai encore un post-it à coller, mais cette fois, le message s'adresse aux imbéciles que tu as pour amis. »

« Pas question ! »

« TOURNE-TOI ! »

J'ai collé ce dernier post-it sur tes fesses.

« Yuki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! »

Tu as attrapé mon message.

« Pas… Touche… à… MON… glory… hole » _(1)_ Tu as lu à haute voix. « YUKIIII ! C'est tout ce que je suis pour toi ?! Espèce d'enfoiré ! »

Tu es si mignon quand tu fais de ton mieux pour avoir l'air en colère, à grand renfort d'insultes, mais la teinte légèrement rosée de tes joues te trahit à chaque fois…

Je ne me souviens plus exactement comment on en est arrivé là, mais toujours est-il que moins de cinq minutes plus tard, on était à poil et haletant dans le lit…

Tu es plus qu'un glory hole. _(1)_

.

.  
.

Tu es le sex toy parfait.

MON sex toy parfait.

Le Yuki n'est pas prêteur, c'est là son moindre défaut. _(2)_ Hehe.

* * *

_**(1)**__ Même remarque que pour le chapitre 5_ _: __Il n'y a pas réellement de traduction pour « Glory hole ». Mot à mot, c'est « trou de gloire ». Bon, sans y aller par quatre chemins, c'est le trou dans lequel on insère un pénis en érection. « Glory Hole », c'est aussi une pratique sexuelle, mais ça je vous laisse chercher par vous-mêmes, hein ! rires. Pour ceux qui ont lu Gravitation EX Volume 1 en anglais, ce sont les derniers mots prononcés par Eiri à la fin, en parlant de Shuichi._

_**(2)**__ Allusion à la fable de La Fontaine, La cigale et la fourmi : « La fourmi n'est pas prêteuse, c'est là son moindre défaut. » _

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire, et merci pour vos commentaires ! **__**:) **_

**Publié en anglais en décembre 2008, traduit en français le 4 juillet 2013**


End file.
